Aaron y la creación de un nuevo mundo
by pame chan 42
Summary: Aaron por un extraño hechizo termina no naciendo, por alguna extraña razón llegará a un extraño mundo paralelo donde no nació, su misión será poder volver a su mundo, y volver con quienes ama.-Inspirado del fic "global mpreg"-dedicado a Lizeth.
1. Cap 1: desaparecer

Pues, después de mucho tiempo por fin he logrado publicar este fic. Este es un típico "que pasaría si...?", en este caso, es un "¿que hubiera pasado si Aaron no hubiera nacido?". Historia inspirada gracias al fic de Lizhet, me gusta mucho su fic y pues, le debía una "versión" mía, solo que mi historia mezcla mucha cosa rara... -3-U, oh, y claro, gracias a Nahomi que siempre me apoyó en esto ;w;b, gracias Naho! ;W;.

La única advertencia es que este fic, su inicio, muchos no entenderán, a partir de los siguientes capítulos toma explicación y se entiende, pero hasta ese momento, si algunas se pierden, es lo normal(?)

Jaja, bueno, ojala les guste :3

* * *

Cap 1: Desaparecer.

_El mundo literalmente se deshacía. El universo poco a poco se teñía de un horrible color negro._

_Todo porque alguien se había atrevido a intentar cambiar el pasado, el futuro y el destino mismo. _

-¡Jeanne, corre!-gritó Aaron al ver que Jeanne iba a ser tragada por aquella oscuridad perpetua de agujero negro, si no corrían más rápido serían devorados. Estaba seguro que estaban cerca de algún lugar al cual debían llegar, sentía que faltaba poco, a pesar de no poder verlo con los ojos, sabía que estaba ahí, un lugar seguro.

_Estos son los juegos que te da el destino._

¿El inicio de toda esa situación? Era simple, todo había empezado con una llamada de Scarlett. Le había hablado tan rápido a Aaron que no habían entendido nada, sólo recordaba algunas palabras borrosas por la estática "¡el mundo está en peligro!... ¡Cómo creadora de portales, lo presiento!". También recordaba que ella le había dicho que no podía hacer nada, que había intentado comunicarse con toda su familia pero que no había podido, que él tendría que encargarse. Que ella por esta vez no podría porque no se podía aplicar esa "técnica" en ella.

Aaron no le había llegado a entender ni J, ¿qué pasaba? Nunca había oído hablar de esa manera tan desesperada a Scarlett, era una chica ruda y fuerte, si es que se ponía así, era porque algo malo pasaba. Se preocupó y entre las preguntas de Jeanne y las palabras de Scarlett de un segundo a otro apareció un portal. Aaron fue el primero en notarlo, estaba frente a él. Soltó el teléfono el cual de inmediato fue agarrado por Jeanne y camino en dirección a él. Ignoró la conversación que tomaban las dos chicas.

_¿Qué harías si el mundo te escoge para una misión así?_

Nunca había visto algo así, era negro por completo, quizás había visto algo parecido por cortesía de sus tíos, pero nada así, tenía un presentimiento extraño, algo horrible sentía que iba a pasar. La piel se le erizó y a pesar de todos sus contradictorios pensamientos, decidió entrar, era casi como instintivo. Su sentido innato de curiosidad le hizo entrar, quisiera o no.

¿Luego? Simple, al caminar más y más el negro lugar poco a poco mostraba una tenue luz al final, al caminar hacia su dirección, vio que llegaba a un pasillo, parecía de un hotel simple y barato, lo único interesante eran las pinturas de ahí, parecían fotografías, eran pintura increíblemente bien pintadas, se notaban los trazos finos del pintor; pero a la vez, se notaba el talento de la captación de la escena; las pinturas parecían haber sido tomadas por un increíble fotógrafo, quizás el mejor. Podía verlas, empezaban con hechos tan recientes, incluso habían pinturas de él y sus amigos; caminando más y más llegó a encontrar una imagen de él, era de cuando era bebe. Lo sabía, se refería al hecho de cuando nació, el momento en que logró sobrevivir a la muerte siendo apenas un bebe.

_Aunque ya una vez te atreviste a salvarlo sin saber..._

Se quedó prácticamente hipnotizado viendo aquella imagen, viendo como era cargado por sus padres; era muy pequeño…; y ellos tenían rostros por completo felices. Entonces los oyó, los gritos de Jeanne, gritaba su nombre. Se asustó y cuando iba a ir en su dirección de repente ella le hizo una señal moviendo sus brazos a la lejanía; le gritó que fuera en la otra dirección.

Así habían llegado a tal situación. Ahora la duda, el temor y la desesperación terminaban revolviendo la mente de Aaron, y a la vez, esperaba poder llegar hasta la salida, que la podía ver, podía visualizarla al final de ese pasillo, cerca.

_¿Podrías hacerlo una vez más, pero por personas desconocidas?_

Jeanne a pesar de las esperanzas que podía ver en Aaron, lo sabía, ella no lo lograría, esa oscuridad era rápida, incluso a ese paso Aaron terminaría también consumido. Empezó a sentir un ligero dolor en el corazón, sus cálculos iban a ser precisos, a ese ritmo serían consumidos por esa oscuridad. Su corazón se rompía porque uno y sólo uno tenía que entrar al gran salón, porque ella a diferencia de Aaron si había oído perfectamente las palabras de Scarlett.

_"Sólo uno debe pasar, así que… ¡Les dejo esto en sus…!"_

La llamada se había cortado en ese momento y sin mirar a otro lado más que hacia el agujero negro creado por Scarlett, corrió en su dirección. Aaron había entrado antes que ella.

-¡Aaron...!

-Jeanne, vamos, ¡corre!

-Aaron, es que, lo que me dijo Scarlett…

-¿Ahh…? ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó aún corriendo.

- Es que… ella me habló de que esto es un problema con la magia.

-¿…?

-¡Ella me dijo que este lugar era resultado de un mito!... que este lugar es un manifiesto de una leyenda, tres mitos mezclados.

-¿Ah? ¿¡De que hablas!? ¡Olvídate lo que esa loca te haya dicho y corre más rápido!

-¡Es que…!- de repente Jeanne logró ver poco a poco a la oscuridad al lado suyo, lo sabía, era el fin.

Entonces, en un momento precipitado, para evitar que Aaron fuera tragado, al notar que estaban a unos escasos centímetros de la habitación principal, la mítica habitación de las cuerdas, y que sus piernas ya estaban por ser tragadas, se atrevió a usar su última pisada, tomar impulso y empujar a Aaron adentro de la gran recámara, quedando ella afuera.

_...¿A pesar de que sientas que pierdas todo lo que amas?_

Jeanne empezó a caer, lo sentía, era casi en como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y entonces empezó a recordar todo lo que en alguna vez vivió.

Moriría, sentía que se iba quedando en aquella oscuridad congelante la cual la arrastraba como un torbellino cuando de repente sintió un agarre; era Aaron quien le tomaba la mano y evitaba que cayera.

-Aaron…-dijo mientras algunas lágrimas iban a cayendo. Nunca más lo podría volver a ver.- Suéltame…Por favor amor….

Pero Aaron no podía, no la dejaría atrás, ¡no lo haría!

-¡No te dejaré caer!

-Lo siento Aaron… esta no es una decisión que tú debas tomar…

Jeanne le sonrió por última vez y extendió la palma de la mano para que así Aaron no pudiera agarrarla bien y así solo ella cayera.

Lo último que recordaría Aaron sería el rostro de la joven diciéndole que huyera y que por favor, evitara que su mundo desapareciera a consta de Persia y Aurora.

Su último deseo fue ese.

_Que recomponiera su mundo._

-¡Jeanne! ¡Jeanne!-Gritó no creyendo nada y gritándole a la nada.

_Y que evitara que el mal dominara._

-Jeanne… Jeanne…-y entonces empezó a llorar por el coraje, la cólera y la impotencia. Golpeó el piso por la rabia, la había perdido, y ni siquiera sabía porque.

_Oh pequeño héroe, ¿estarás preparado?_

Pero, él no estaba solo.

-Ja…, mírate, llorando solo por una chica… -De repente Aaron oyó una voz, al oir su voz y su horrible tono de burla no pudo más, apretó los dientes del enorme enojo. Era Persia; era extraño, pero ¿porque no? siempre que algo malo pasaba, él estaba allí, junto con aurora. Se enojó, y aún con la visión algo borrosa por las lágrimas que salían, tomó la decisión de gritarle y golpearle con todo lo que su garganta y puños pudieran soportar, pero cuando volteó, se sorprendió, Persia estaba agonizando, apoyado en el mueble que tenía un conjunto de hilos extrañamente flotante y de alguna manera familiares; en ese momento no lo sabía pero eran los hilos del tiempo, el espacio y el destino.

_Esperemos que si puedas con la responsabilidad de esta misión._

Aaron caminó hacía el hombre de tez oscura, tenía un hilo de sangre en la comisura de los labios.

-Umh… -mostró una cara de desagrado y en un segundo pensó en la situación-y Persia… dime, ¿qué paso?- le dijo con enojo y sarcasmo, para su desgracia sabía que gritar no serviría precisamente en ese momento luego de lo que vio, y que también para su desgracias necesitaba respuestas de aquel hombre para entender esa extraña situación.

-Tú más que yo habría de saberlo, ¿no?

Aaron al principio no le entendió, pero de repente se fijó bien en los tres hilos flotantes que estaban al lado de Ardashir. Los examinó y luego de unos segundos se sorprendió y abrió los ojos cuanto podían. No podía creerlo, eran los hilos famosos de tantos mitos e historias fantasiosas; historias que casi nadie conocía, y que eran incluso más que mitos.

Pero luego del asombro llego la pena, vio a Persia, había hecho una tontería y ahora los hilos se habían separado bruscamente. Lo sabía, sabía el precio que se debía pagar por cada cosa que ocurría en ese lugar, el problema era quién tendría que pagar por ellos. Se sostuvo la frente con la mano izquierda, sentía un dolor de cabeza por todo lo que se tendría que abresinar para él y para el mundo.

_Porque ahora no hay elección,_

-Veamos, para hacerlo simple y corto, quisiste jugar con el destino, el tiempo y el espacio; para eso, según el mito, solo una persona que haya perdido su hilo del destino podrá. Todo... todo esto viene del "libro perdido de la vida" un libro persa perdido que solo los mejores magos conocen, aunque..., debí suponer que alguien como tú lo tendría. Por lo que oí se supone que hay que encontrar los rastros del hilo rojo roto. Si los encuentras, los sigues, llegaras hacía este lugar creo, donde se encuentran descansando los hilos. Poca gente con magia sabe de él, y menos creen en su existencia… . Si continúo con la historia… diría que te atreviste a abrir un portal. O más bien ¿Aurora? El que quiere entrar aquí no podrá entrar dice la leyenda, otro debe de entrar por él, son las reglas. Umh… creo que Scarlett se dio cuenta de eso y por tanto eso explica la llamada repentina de ella. Ah… -Persia solamente sonrió. Aaron en ese momento suspiró, estaba harto de la situación, triste y dolido, se frustraba porque no podía hacer nada, y estaba seguro que ÉL tendría que pagar el precio de todo, era complicada la situación, y lo peor, era que no debía perder la cordura y empezar a golpear a Persia con toda su fuerza.-Pues, si sigo, de seguro llegaste acá y tomaste imprudentemente el hilo, ERROR, nadie puede, se destruye por completo el cuerpo de la persona. Libro karmesiano de "leyenda del este", recolección de los mitos chinos y la idea nacida del mito del hilo rojo del destino. Aunque… parece que alteraste todo. ¿Cuánto sabías de ese hilo?

-Lo…suficiente… . Pero, sabes lo que sigue ¿no?

-Sí...-era como si su voz se cortara.- Si la persona que logró llegar a este lugar desde el inicio sobrevive a la magia tan pura de los hilos, entonces tiene el derecho a crear su propio mundo, pero, si no lo logra…otra persona tendría que volver a unir los hilos…. Pero…-sentía que la voz se le cortaba. Persia sonrió malévolamente en ese momento.-La única manera para que su mundo no desaparezca es que…

-La segunda persona que llega debe de volver a trenzar aquellos hilos y …

-…y que desaparezca de aquel mundo…

-Din din din, tenemos un ganador jaja.

Aaron sintió un horrible dolor en su corazón, ¿no vivir? No podía imaginar aquello.

-Dime, ¿este fue tu plan siempre? ¿tú sabrías que yo vendría?- le preguntó casi al punto de llorar.

-Umh… quién sabe, a veces los planes cambian, ya sabes, el destino cambia jaja.-le dijo agonizando y riéndo.

___ eres el que tendrá la misión más difícil e importante._

Aaron apretó los puños. No podía más con eso, para su desgracia tendría que desaparecer de su mundo, no nacer, olvidar que en algún momento fue feliz, morir...

Su mundo se destruía al igual que su mente y su razón. No quería… ¡no quería!... Pero… el mundo ¿desaparecer?, no quería perder a las personas a quienes quería, sus amigos, personas que fueron importantes, su familia…si eso servía para que todos fueran felices… quizás… valía la pena. No podía dejar que sus amigos murieran, era horrible pensar en eso, era más horrible que la muerte.

Valoró a sus amigos y a la gente que quería antes que a su propia vida.

_Prefirió la muerte antes que perder a todos a quienes amaba._

_Oh héroe, estate preparado... pues cosas malas se avecinan._

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y entonces se acercó a esos tres hilos flotantes que estaban sobre el mueble redondo. Los cogió, tres pequeñas sogas; uno rojo, el destino; uno verde, el espacio; otro azul, el tiempo. Poco a poco los empezó a trenzar, sentía un dolor en las manos, podía sentir un choque eléctrico y un aire caliente rozándole la cara. Poco a poco en las piernas empezó un dolor insoportable; sus pies desaparecían lentamente.

En esos último segundo se puso a pensar en que lo que más le dolería no iba a ser el desaparecer, lo más horrible era el olvido, un horrible olvido; pensar que todos serían felices sin él, que su existencia no valdría, que todo lo que sintió iba a ser un ilusión. Empezó a llorar más y más, empezó a morderse el labio por la estúpida impotencia que sentía, y a pesar de estar desapareciendo, continuó trenzando.

_Bienvenido a mi mundo Aaron..._

Aquel lugar al desaparecer Aaron por completo, se empezó a desvanecer.

Era un nuevo inicio, un reinició al mundo; pero, iba a ser un mundo sin alguien,

_iba a ser un mundo sin Aaron._

* * *

Y como había dicho... muchas han de estar algo mareadas XD, pero bueno, ya luego se entenderá, y como ven, este cap pone la situación de un mundo sin Aaron.

Por ahora, este fic lo sitúo como que en la mitad de global, no sé. Y mi visión de Aaron, es de alguien listo pero dulce, así que por eso se le ve medio calculador y más pensante. Disculpen por eso, es que, no quiero que se viera tan uke(?), aunque aún así, es un uke lol.

Ojala les haya gustado, y si pueden, comenten.

Gracias por haber leido :3


	2. CAp 2: Incógnitas

Bueno, primero, hola a todos. Segundo cap (por fin) de esta historia. Ojala les vaya a gustar y... muchas sorpresas en este cap.

Apesar de que creo que nadie lo vaya a leer... lo publico. Saludos.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Incógnitas.

Lo último que recordaba era el horrible color negro y un dolor espantoso que subía desde las piernas hasta la nuca; el dolor del olvido y el rencor de no nacer; y sucesivamente, nada.

De repente, un sentimiento ya conocido, era frío, húmedo, y ligeramente _triste_.

Aaron empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, no sabía porque de una manera tan lenta. Inconscientemente pensaba en que quizás estaba en el cielo, o para su temor, en el infierno. Al abrirlos por completo y de inmediato sentarse, un escenario se le mostró. ¡No podía creerlo! Podía reconocer a la ciudad, ¡por qué la reconocía! Pero no era lo mismo... . Esa ciudad, su ciudad; San Francisco, una ciudad llena de problemas, pero a la vez, llena de vida, ahora se le mostraba destruida. Todo estaba de un color plomizo, la lluvia le caía en la cara como pequeña garúa, y podía ver por todos lados escombros. Ni los más grandes terremotos o desastres naturales habían logrado hacer algo así. Era horrible, terrible y desconcertante.

Se levantó y empezó a caminar por el lugar. Al principio se tambaleo, se sentía algo mareado, era casi como si algo tan primario como el caminar se le hubiera olvidado.

Empezó a creer que el lugar donde estaba era el infierno, porque quizás lo era, y prefería que eso fuera.

Empezó a andar por una pista rota y a pensar. Quizás estaba muerto y eso era el infierno, ¿o quién sabía?, quizás estaba en una pesadilla. No entendía y tenía miedo; sentimientos de tristeza y nostalgia, además de temor, recorrían su mente y su cuerpo.

De repente, por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos y en sus preguntas, notó que estaba en una de las calles más famosas de aquel lugar. Miró todas y cada una de aquella casas famosas, de una avenida la cual no quería pensar en el nombre porque si la recordaba, iba a ser definitivo que su corazón se desgarraría. Se veían tan distintas, no tenían el color y ni la alegría que siempre había visto en ellas desde pequeño.

Luego de caminar más y más dirigió su mirada hacía la dirección del puente Golden State. Si quería saber si todo estaba igual en Estados Unidos, primero tendría que salir de la isla para saberlo y entonces, encararse con ese temor.

Por fin, cuando llegó a una pequeña colina en medio del camino al puente, logró visualizarlo, estaba horriblemente oxidado, como si hubiera sido abandonado años antes. Caminó casi deprimido hacia el lugar; quizás era su castigo, o sufría el castigo de alguien más, por alguna razón empezaba perder algunos recuerdos, sobre todos los más recientes, no recordaba el hecho de porque estaba ahí, no recordaba su altercance con Persia y los extraños y míticos tres hilos. Al ir pasando por fin sobre el puente, pudo ver ahí carros colisionados, algunos huecos en las barandas, quizás alguien había caído desde esa altura, era definitivo que cientos se habían muerto ahí. No estaba seguro de que había pasado, pero debió de haber sido algo grave. Con tristeza continuó caminando por aquella autopista vacía en almas, pero llena de cuerpos.

De repente, casi al llegar a la mitad empezó a sentir una presencia, como si fuera observado. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y a pesar de ello hizo como que no veía. Caminó más, y al llegar casi al final del puente, se dio la vuelta, había odio un ruido detrás de él, al girar no vio a nadie, volvió su cuerpo hacia delante y de repente, frente a él, había una niña. Al principio se asustó, pero no era amenaza ¿no? Era una niña, pequeña y pelirroja, sonriente. No le vio como una amenaza y continúo con su camino, quizás era una pobre niña muerta, estaba en el infierno, ¿no? Prefirió no hablarle y continuar, pero entonces, la chica al ver cómo el chico pasaba a su lado y la ignoraba comenzó a hacerle preguntas, empezó a hablarle en el idioma de las naciones.

-Hola. Al parecer eres el único vivo de este lugar- Le sonrió caminando alegremente a su costado, siguiéndole.

Aaron se quedó estático, asombrado. Las cosas que le había dejado algo conmocionado eran que; primero, ella conocía el idioma de las naciones; segundo, ella le había dicho que él era el único vivo, entonces ¿él era el único Estadounidense vivo? No entendía. ¡¿Qué había pasado?! La chica se le acercó y cuando estaba a punto de tomar su mano Aaron, se alejó; la chica le daba algo de miedo, por alguna razón veía sólo una sonrisa muerta, como si fue una sonrisa sádica, no lo sabía. Lo aterraba horriblemente. Lo peor era que no era como la sonrisa de Anya, Anya sonreía de manera sádica por su padre y para asustar a quienes odiaba, esa niña sonría de manera muerta porque estaba seguro que ella en el interior estaba muerta.

La niña al ver que el chico rubio alejaba su mano hizo un puchero, entonces suspiro.

-Oye, calma, no soy aliada de Aurora ni nada por el estilo-le dijo.

-¡U-un momento! ¡¿Cómo sabes de ella?!- ¿cómo podía conocer a Aurora?, nadie sabía de ella, sólo los inmortales, ¿ella era una inmortal? Entonces… ¿en dónde estaba realmente? ¿Acaso la niña era uno de los SS? ¿Lo mataría? Su cabeza sólo eran preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-¿oye, chico, estás bien?-le preguntó la niña jalándole de su polo al ver que parecía confundido y tenía una cara casi desesperada.-¿Oye, estás bien?

Aaron recuperó la conciencia y la miró. Se dio cuenta, tenía una cara familiar, no sabía como, pero era familiar, demasiado… . Trató de pensar en a quien se parecía, pero entonces, sintió desesperación, cuando intentaba pensar en los rostros que había conocido, en la gente con quien había compartido, no podía, los rostros de ninguna persona podía recordar ya, podía recordar caracteres físicos, colores, actitudes, pero no el rostro. Empezó a alzar lentamente las manos y mirándolas sin razón, asustado. Se sintió desesperado, un dolor de cabeza horrible le vino. Con la mano derecha se sostuvo la cabeza. Trató de pensar más y más en sus amigos y familiares y empezó a sentir un dolor de estómago, como si estuviera mareado, se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos en una desesperación y desesperanza, y sin más, se desmayó.

La chica al ver cómo se desmayaba aquel joven empezó a gritar.

-¡oye! ¡Chico! Oh dios, ¡¿que haré…?!-empezó a balbucea, cuando de repente oyó las sirenas de los enemigos, la habían detectado. -¡Pero si este lugar está protegido de ellos! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! - gritó desesperada- ¿debería de detenerlos…?- se preguntó a sí misma con una mirada algo muerta y psicótica.- Cogió al chico desmayado y empezó a usar lo que poco gente dominaba y creía ya, empezó a usar magia. Dibujó un círculo en el aire con su dedo índice derecho, colocó al chico en su espalda a pesar del peso y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, se metió al hoyo, justo como se le había enseñado, como papá le había enseñado.

* * *

Aaron de nuevo poco a poco empezó a sentir algo que lo despertaba, no era la lluvia, y cómo no veía porque tenía los ojos cerrados por si estaba con el enemigo o quizás en otro sueño o algo así, trató de pensar que era; era frío y húmedo, y lo tenía encima de la frente. Se dio cuenta que era un trapo húmedo, como el que le ponen a los enfermos de fiebre. Supuso que alguien lo estaba cuidando, y entonces sintió la seguridad necesaria como para abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos, se quedó atónito, se sentó sumamente asombrado y miró el rostro de aquella mujer que estaba frente a él, a pesar de todo, la pudo recordar al verla.

-Scarlett…

La mujer al ser mirada tan fijamente por esos ojos verdes se incomodo y le habló.

-Sí…. Soy yo… Scarlett…. Y tú extraño, ¿quién eres?-Le preguntó, se sentía rara siendo observada así, ¿qué? ¿era un fenómeno o algo así como para que la mirara de esa manera?

Aaron al oir su pregunta "¿quién eres?" Se dio cuenta, ella no lo recordaba, poco a poco entendía menos sobre que pasaba y en donde estaba, pero, optó por refrescarle la memoria.

-Yo… soy Aaron, Scarlett, ¿no me recuerdas?

-¿Recordarte…? Perdón, es que, con tantos generales y soldados es probable que te haya olvidado… -le dijo la mujer pidiendo perdón, de verdad se veía algo arrepentida, como si hubiera cometido algo malo. No le entendió.-¡Bien soldado!, ¿cómo llegaste a Estados Unidos? Nadie ha podido llegar, no un humano, aunque… ¿por qué sabes el idioma de las naciones?

-Yo… Scarlett…¿no me reconoces? Aaron Jones…., ya sa…bes…-Aaron al ver la cara petrificada de la chica se calló, había reaccionado horriblemente al oir el apellido "Jones"

-No… es imposible…¡No vuelvas a decir cosas así frente a mí!- le gritó, se veía triste, asustado, casi dolida. El rubio pudo ver un ligera cara de tristeza, casi una cara traumática, llena de dolor, y estaba seguro que la chica tenía el rostro de alguien que estaba a punto de llorar.

-¿Ah…?

-Es horrible… ¡esas bromas son horribles!- Se calló y se fue sin más, dejando a Aaron muy confundido.

Aaron trató de pensar un poco que pasaba, no entendía "¿Soldado?", ¿cómo no le recordaba? En primer lugar, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? ¡¿Por qué Scarlett se veía tan diferente?! ¿Tan... amable? Y por último entre más preguntas ¿Y la niña que había conocido en el puente Golden State? Se sintió de nuevo mareado, era raro, nunca antes había sentido así, no era de marearse mucho, estaba en tierra firme, no en el mar. Se sentía como enfermo. Se tiró en la cama y por un momento sólo se quedó mirando todo lo que había frente a él tratando de despejar su mente de una buena vez.

Se fijó en el cuarto, se veía algo viejo, habían más de una cama, muchas para su gusto, por un momento pensó en que le recordaba a un hospital, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Y entonces, oyó unos pasos. Miró en dirección hacia la puerta y alguien apareció.

-Vaya…-era un joven, también pelirrojo, pero ahora si podía notar mejor el parecido.-Hiciste enojar a mamá- el chico pelirrojo suspiró-Bueno… dime, ¿entiendes lo que digo?-le preguntó acercándose más. Aaron podía ver un semblante parecido al de alguien, al principio Aaron tembló porque, era imposible… esa cara era como la de… pero si ella no … no, era posible, porque ella nunca se había casado…

-Tú…-lo empezó a señalar-...dime, ¿quién eres? Más bien, dime, ¿quiénes son tus padres?-le preguntó Aaron tratando de saber si la horrible hipótesis que se formaba en su cabeza era cierta, pues había recordado también el rostro de alguien más.

-¿Umh? Pues, ¿no es obvio? Soy William Kirkland, el hijo de Norte de Escocia y Sur de Escocia. …Scott y Scarlett Kirkland.-sentenció el chico, dejando a Aaron entre aterrado y confundido.

Fue mucha carga para su mente y lo único en que podía su cerebro procesar con seguridad era que cada vez entendía menos el lugar donde estaba.

* * *

Bueno... como ya había dicho este cap iba a tener muchas sorpresas, y primero que todo, quiero aclarar que esta historia va tomando forma con mis ideas y troleadas mías lol, así que... si aparece desde parejas a personajes que no existen, no es mi culpa(?). Claro, aparecerán algunas parejas que me gustan, y otras que no, porque es algo que tengo que hacer por la temática del fic y de global mismo.

Bueno, en el cap 3 se despejaran sus dudas y se dará a entender el porque de la existencia y la no existencia de algunas personas. Pido perdón si es que a alguien no le parecen mis rarezas de este fic, pero... ES UN FIC! Es decir, es solo fantasía! ...de otra fantasía!

Bueno. Se me cuidan, y si pueden, comenten...


	3. Cap 3: Nuevo mundo

bueno, por fin, el cap 3! 3. Tengo que admitir que a partir de aquí creo que los siguientes caps vendrán más rápido, más cortos, y según mi opinión, no serán tan buenos. Pero bueno, le he dado el esfuerzo, y como ya dije, este es un regalo para Lizhet :3, así que, pues, el tercer cap por fin, sorry por la tardanza, y, por ahí leí que hoy era el cumple de ella, oh bueno, si no es, me da excusa para publicarlo lol.

Este cap es mi favorito creo, o quizás el 6, no sé. Bueno, ojalá les guste, acá por fin se aclaran muchas cosas, aunque, siento que me concentré mucho en dos personajes, pues se habla de ellos mucho, sobre todo en lo que yo llamo "la línea cronológica", así que... bueno, no me maten, además, vah, esto es un fic de un fic lol, así que, en parte, creo que va en un "da igual" XD, así que, ojala les guste como ya dije, y comenten.

Peligro de ser muy largo(?) y también de un shippeo raro por parte de la escritora al final de la historia(?)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Nuevo mundo.

A Aaron le costó entender lo que pasaba, pero con el tiempo por fin, luego de leer muchos libros, y preguntarle a la poca gente que era o inglés o estadounidense, llegó a entender todo, luego de un millón de hipótesis llegó a una sola gran conclusión, una conclusión que no le gustaba nada.

_Ese no era ni su mundo ni el infierno, estaba en otro mundo._

Sentía que esa explicación era la más lógica, quizás, había hecho algún hechizo malo, quizás se había equivocado en algo y había llegado a otro mundo. El problema era que su memoria se perdía. Esperaba más que otra cosa que eso fuera cierto, pues su segunda hipótesis era que en realidad esos "recuerdos" no eran más que ilusiones y lo que sentía que había vivido no eran más que recuerdos de alguien con esquizofrenia, que quizás estaba loco y alucinaba con un mundo diferente al que estaba. Odiaba la segunda hipótesis…

Suspiró aún bajo sus sábanas. No había salido de esa cama, y para su suerte, y desgracia, estaba perdiendo su lado humano, no tenía ya tanta hambre o sed, no sentía tanto sueño o dolor físico, sólo sentía un dolor en su corazón, pero eso no le importaba ya tanto, creía que se volvía menos humanos y más cruel con el paso de los días.

Odiaba estar en esa situación, y el otro problema que tenía era que no podía usar magia.

Se movió y su rostro terminó mirando hacia arriba. La sábana no le permitía ver el techo y eso estaba bien para él, el techo era horrible, era viejo y lleno de manchas.

De repente, sintió un jalón, alguien le jalaba la sábana desde los pies. Sostuvo la manta lo más que pudo hasta que por fin la otra persona le ganó.

-Hola-Le dijo quien era Anice. Anice había sido el nombre de aquella chica del puente Golden State, era una chica sumamente rara, según él, lunática, peor que Anya. Por un lado le tenía miedo, por otro, sentía lástima por ella.

-Hola…-le respondió más que por gusto, por cortesía.

Luego de unos segundos incómodos de silencio, empezó a hablar la chica.

-Aaron… quería decirte que…- de repente alguien la interrumpió, oyó su nombre a lo lejos.

-¡¿Anice?!-Gritó un hombre.

-Oh… ¡papá!- gritó la chica feliz y corrió en dirección opuesta a Aaron.

Aaron al oir que el padre de Anice estaba cerca, cogió rápidamente la manta caída y se tapó. No quería ver a ese hombre a quien sí conocía casi perfectamente.

-¿Cómo has estado pequeña?-Empezó el hombre a preguntarle a su hija mientras la cargaba en sus hombros, la niña era algo pequeña y delgada para su edad, así que podía aún cargarla con mucha facilidad.

-diablos… diablos…-empezó a decirse Aaron mentalmente mientras temblaba bajo la manta.

-¡bien papá!-gritó la niña feliz, esas eran las pocas veces que podía ver a su padre.

-Oh… ¿qué tenemos aquí?-dijo el hombre pelirrojo mientras dejaba a la niña a un lado y entonces tomaba la manta da Aaron y la jalaba con algo de entusiasmo, y con ganas de fastidiar a alguien.-Vaya, otro más...Un momento-lo miró fijamente, examinándolo rápidamente..- ¿él es el que traiste de Estados Unidos?-le dijo señalando al rubio.

-¡Sip! Dice llamarse Aaron Jones.-Le dijo entusiasmadamente mientras lo señalaba también. Ya hace unos días pasados que le había mandado una carta diciéndole las nuevas, entre las noticias, estaba la llegada de Aaron.

Aaron a pesar de todo seguía sin mirar al hombre a la cara, sabía quién era, pero prefería no verlo, se sentía demasiado extraño, la historia había cambiado tan radicalmente que no podía creer que aquella niña fuera…

-sí, tu madre ya me contó de este bromista…jeje…-De inmediato lo cogió del cuello de su polo.-Oye, "soldado", si crees que es gracioso jugarse con el apellido Kirkland y Jones, y más aún, con el nombre de alguien muerto, estás mal…-en ese momento, los ojos verdes del hombre miraron fijamente los ojos verdes del chico.

-¡Papá, ya déjalo!- le gritó la niña. Su padre al oir eso, dejó salir un suspiro frustrado y lo soltó.

-¡sí, pero, ese es mi nombre! ¡Si se parece al de ese bebe de la pareja de Alfred y Arthur Jones, no es mi problema!-Le gritó. –Además, Scott Kirkland…-lo miró con desafío- Yo creía que los odiabas...-Le dijo de manera casi enojada y mintiéndole.

No podía creerlo, pero Scott, su tío Scott, el hermano de su madre, tenía dos hijos y lideraba una resistencia. Todo poco a poco se volvía más bizarro con el tiempo…

El mundo donde había caído era uno sumamente raro donde cosas que parecían imposibles se volvían realidad.

Scott al oir esa manera tan desafiante en el tono de voz del menor, por un momento quiso darle un golpe, pero Anice estaba ahí, su hija defendía a ese joven, no podía hacer nada contra eso, no podía atacarlo, respetaba lo que defendiera su hija.

-Quizás, pero, familia es familia, y al apellido Kirkland y Jones, me los respetas-Le dijo mientras posaba su dedo en su frente.

Por unos segundos hubo un ligero silencio, en el ambiente se olía desafio. Anice se sentía incómoda por eso, además de que su broma de sacar un cuchillo y hacer un dejo de que cortaba la tensión no funcionaría... optó por acabar con eso.

-Papá

-¿Sí?

-Ven, quiero mostrarte mi nuevo dibujo, ¡estamos todos nosotros! Ven, te gustará- le dijo y le sonrió. Eso bastó para derretir el corazón de su padre y hacer que salieran del cuarto.

Aaron al ver que por fin su "tío" se iba, cogió por segunda vez la manta y se tapo, cuando por fin creía que iba poder dormir, de repente sintió que algo caía sobre él, al darse cuenta, un montón de cachivaches entre metales y ropa estaban encima de él; todo ese conjunto de tonterías pesaban mucho. Cuando estaba casi por salir de aquella montaña horrible, de repente, cuando dirigió su mirada a la cima, vió como rayos de una tonicidad verde aparecían, reconocía ese hechizo, por lo cual trató de salir lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo logró, al segundo tenía a William sobre él, comiendo una galleta.

-Ah…, nada como galletas de mamá…-dijo suspirando William sobre la pila de cosas con un semblante relajado. Saltó de la cima hacia el piso, cuando miró hacia la montaña de cosas logró visualizar al Aaron en la base, quizás desmayado. -Ups… esto es malo…-se dijo mientras pensaba en qué debería hacer- ¿debía sacarlo, o dejarlo ahí?- Por alguna razón quería usar su segunda opción.

Mientras Aaron estaba desmayado, y Will lo miraba con algo de duda, empezó un sueño que no era más que una antigua realidad.

* * *

_Poco a poco algunas historias, casi como cuentos, empezaban a formarse en su mente._

_Las historia del pasado se le mostraron por una vez, empezó a soñar con lo que él no había vivido, empezó a soñar con el pasado de aquel mundo al cual no pertenecía._

* * *

Era el año 1783.

_Independencia de los Estados Unidos_

Una joven había escapado de un castillo encantado, buscaba algo de libertad sin saberlo y deseaba conocer ese mundo de afuera, quería ver el mundo tal cual era, un mundo extraño se abría frente a ella.

Entonces…

_-Una bruja…_

Una bruja se le había presentado, se hacía llamar Aurora, le propuso algo sumamente extraño y con apariencia bella, libertad. No estaba segura si aceptar, a pesar de las horribles palabras, el saber que no podía amar, que los sentimientos dentro de ella no eran más que ilusiones, la joven no aceptó ir con aquella mujer, sabía que sus "hermanos" la querían, por eso, sin no tener nada en claro respecto al futuro de sus hermanos, y con quien ellos habrían de compartir su vida, se negó a creerle y sin desearlo, el destino se cambió.

La no alianza de Scarlett y Aurora marcaría un destino, y a la vez, este hecho sería marcado por algo que no pasaría en un futuro.

_El no nacimiento de Amanda, Alison e Isabella._

* * *

Año 1900

_La pelea de los tres reinos._

Había iniciado una guerra, la versión política que los humanos creerían era que un pedazo de tierra al norte de Escocia había buscado independencia, el lugar se tornaría independiente, su representación se haría llamar "Scarlett", una mujer amable de corazón dulce, bellísima, que con ayuda de Gales e Irlanda se tornaría independiente, el nombre del nuevo reino sería "Norte de Escocia". Aquellas tierras se volverían la obsesión de los escoceses, que la reclamaban como suya porque había nacido de su tierra, Escocia; Gales, que decía que había gente ahí, también la reclamaba; y los irlandeses, que querían más tierras y estaban preparados para todo.

La única y real verdad sería que una joven, creación de tres hermanos, se le daría un territorio para poder ser un país y sobrevivir, entonces, la disputa, los tres hermanos se habían enamorado de aquella mujer, los hombres habían notado tres anillos en su mano, nadie sabía que era en realidad anillos de compromiso.

Al final, la joven sería reclamada, y como los decretos dirían muchos años después, el ganador sería Escocia. La guerra duraría mucho, y al final, una ruptura en el reino unido. Irlanda y Gales se saldrían del gran Reino Unido, creando la "alianza de Gales e Irlanda", las fronteras se cerrarían y el antiguo país se dividiría de nuevo, Gran Bretaña, y la Escocia ya unificada, se alejarían y sus fronteras se abrirían entre ellas, pero serían países autónomos.

_-La alianza de Gales e Irlanda._

_-Inglaterra._

_-Escocia, o Escocia del Norte y Escocia del sur._

* * *

Año 1940

_El milagro Escocés._

_A veces si es que un país, o muchos, se unifican, una nueva figura representativa aparece._

En su caso, los dos reinos escoceses al unirse, tuvieron y firmaron un contrato de unión solo mostrado a los humanos, pero una boda real se celebraría solo con los representantes de las naciones, y entonces, en el año 1940 se conocería de algo muy extraño, un país esperando una nueva vida. Al principio fue algo ligeramente sacrilégico, pero luego, al darse las noticias de un verdadero amor entre esos dos países, un amor tan antiguo como la creación de Norte de Escocia, se lo comprobó, el bebé que esperaba Scarlett era fruto del amor.

Scott desmentiría las mentiras de una unión falsa, declararía frente a todos que estuvo siempre enamorado de ella, y que ella también estaba enamorada de él.

Muchos nombrarían el extraño hecho como un milagro, un milagro raro, pero de amor, el mundo lo celebraría, y cuando por fin naciera el bebe, una alegría invadiría a todos los escoceses.

El mundo estaría feliz, ese sería el primer nacimiento de naciones conocidos, habían habido más nacimientos, pero el mundo no lo recordaba.

_El bebé se llamaría William, idéntico a Scarlett, pero con la personalidad algo libre y sin preocupaciones de Scott._

* * *

Año 2000

16 de enero

_La muerte del bebe Jones. _

Un día en el año 2000 una noticia se conoció sobre un bebe, el bebe de dos naciones, y por sobre todo más importante, el hijo de dos hombres. La noticia recorrió el mundo, los familiares de ambos los felicitaron, una fiesta se celebraría. El mundo era bello, hasta que algo horrible pasó.

El día del imprevisto nacimiento del bebé "Aaron Jones", sería trágico, no hubieron esperanzas, la situación había sido tomada y al final, el bebé murió.

Eso desencadenaría muchos problemas, el primero y el más trágico sería la destrucción de dos países. Los dos países destruidos por la depresión y los desastres naturales serían Estados Unidos de América e Inglaterra. Un conjunto de horribles desastres, caídas de la bolsa, y actos terroristas acabarían con ellos. Lo que los humanos no sabían era que la realidad de tanta destrucción era que esas personas, los dos que debían ser "futuros padres", habían muerto en el alma.

Nadie nunca supo que pasaría con aquellos dos hombres. Desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. Se perdieron y vagaron dentro de ellos como seres sin alma ni esperanza.

* * *

Año 2000

_Los anticristos_

Dos científicos aparecieron de repente de entre los escombros de los países antiguamente conocidos como Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

La primera, aparecida en EEUU, una mujer de cabellos rubios claros con unos bellos y profundos ojos celestes. Una mujer que aparecía como la salvadora, doctora y creadora de máquinas. Ella evacuó a todos los que pudo a una isla que nadie conocía, una isla que era tan grande como un continente, todos creían que había surgido hacia la luz gracias a los horribles fenómenos ocurridos en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

En otro lado, un hombre de cabellos negros, tez algo tostada y ojos plomizos aparecía. Ese científico evacuó a todos los que pudo de Inglaterra hacia la misma isla extraña, los que no habían huido a otros países, los llevó hasta donde reinaba su compañera.

_Se los conocería como Aurora y Ardashir._

Los dos salvadores de la gente inglesa y estadounidense, salvadores de los supervivientes, crearon un país en una isla, la isla por la geografía y los restos arqueológicos se la reconocía como la Atlántida, ellos se volverían centro de muchas leyendas, y al final, la mujer tomaría, según muchos gracias a dios, el don de ser la representante de su país. El país se llamaría "Nueva Atlántida", y los ciudadanos seguirían las ideas de aquellos salvadores, buscarían unificar al mundo, no importaba si tenían que unificarlo mediante guerras.

No lo sabían pero crearían guerras, guerras donde morirían más personas que todas las otras.

_La anticristo representante de su reino del caos, Aurora._

_El anticristo asesino a sangre fría, Ardashir._

* * *

Año 2012

_El secuestro_

Una horrible guerra había empezado hacía muchos años atrás, Nueva Atlántida buscaba una "salvación al mundo", buscaban la paz, pero para eso, habían iniciado una guerra horrible y despiadada que ya llevaba 11 años vigente.

Muchas parejas de países se habían separado, algunos apoyaban a la nueva nación, otros la veían sospechosa y se negaron a luchar junto a esta. Una guerra empezó. Y entre estos, algunos se atrevieron a ocultar algunas verdades. Entre todos estos países, el que se atrevió a no decir muchas verdades fue el país unificado de Escocia. Ellos tenían un secreto.

_Esperaban a un nuevo bebé._

Scott y Scarlett lo habían ocultado incluso hasta a sus más grandes amigos y amados reyes, no iban a permitir que su bebé corriera peligro.

Pero algo les saldría mal… su hijo sería secuestrado.

El secuestro del bebé ocurrió el mismo día que nació. Nadie nunca los vio, fue un secuestro muy rápido, y a su bebé no lo volverían a ver por muchos años.

* * *

Año 2016

_Recuperación_

Los dos países escoceses no sabían si su hijo estaba vivo, lo extrañaban y lo querían con ellos, a pesar de todos los años, tenían muchas esperanzas de que aún siguiera vio, porque... eran terriblemente optimistas.

Y entonces, un día, en una operación, entrarían a una de las bases de Suizas, ahí, en esa base abandonada por muchos años, encontrarían a una niña desnuda, parecía muerta, al principio habían creido que era una chica con quien habían experimentado, porque los rumores corrían, pero luego se dieron cuenta, más bien Scott se dio cuenta, los cabello rojizos y largos, el rostro parecido tanto al de él… No dudó ni un segundo y la rescató.

_La recuperación de Anice Kirkland_

* * *

Aaron poco a poco empezó a recuperar el conocimiento, cuando despertó, se sentó rápidamente, miró a los costados y vio al que era algo así como su "primo", William, o como ya se había acostumbrado a llamarle, Will.

Aaron se lo quedó viendo por unos segundos, su mente era un revoltijo, había tenido un sueño y aunque no pareciese real por todo lo que había leído, estaba seguro que era real. Había visto hasta cuando era bebé y eso en parte lo tenía algo perturbado, se había hecho a la idea de que su tío estaba con su hermana después de todo.

-Oye, ¡¿Qué te pasas?!- A William no le gustaba que lo miraran fijamente, lo había heredado de Scarlett.

-Nada…-Aaron bajó la mirada-Es solo que…. Tuve un sueño raro… eh… con mis familiares… los extraño ¿sabes?-Aaron le mintió como muchas otras veces.

-Ya veo… y ¿por qué me mirabas?

-Te pareces a uno…-le dijo con una cara de ligera repulsión.

-Ya veo…-Por unos segundo hubo un silencio incómodo.-Oye

-¿sí?

-Y, ¿qué pasó con tus amigos? No nos has querido decir nada, y mi padre cree que eras un SS, así que… eres un problema, …uno muy grande.

-Sí, ya me suponía eso de Scott…, pero no, o bueno, sí, lo fui- le volvió a mentir- pero Atlántida, nueva Atlántida y Persia, el ministro Ardashir, me desecharon, era inútil.

-Pues eso se nota-le dijo moviendo la mano derecha.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es divertido!

-Para ti no, pero para mí sí.

De nuevo unos segundos de silencio y enojo por parte de Aaron hasta que William de nuevo empezó a hablar.

-Oye… ¿y tienes novia?-Esa pregunta vino de la nada.

-Umh… sí, pero, no sé como estará, hace un tiempo que no la veo, la extraño a decir verdad. Ya ni sé si está viva.

-Ya veo… perdón.

-No importa.

-Es que, yo tengo una, es bella, ¡Quizás la más bella del mundo!-le dijo fanfarroneando y feliz.- Pero…

-¿Pero qué? Dímelo.-Realmente no entendía porque en ese momento le hablaba de ella, pero no importaba, le daba curiosidad como alguien tan estúpidamente repulsivo y malvado podía encontrar a alguien que lo quisiese.

-Bueno, es solo que, me preocupa mucho.

-¿Te preocupa?- no sonaba nada a algo de Will, Will era sólo un idiota sin corazón.

-Sí, es que, ha crecido mucho, ha tenido que madurar todo lo que pudo, y pues, me preocupa que la carga sea mucho para ella.-suspiro frotándose la nuca.

Aaron en ese momento se dio cuenta que a pesar que pareciera ser alguien frío y fastidioso, era amable, al menos con aquella chica. Estaba seguro que ese también era tristemente su punto débil.

-no te preocupes, confía en ella.

-Bien, gracias doradito- A Will le gustaba poner apodos.

- Ok…-A Aaron ya no le importaba el hecho que le pusiera apodos, ya le daba igual.-Aunque… dime, ¿cómo es?-estaba algo aburrido, y saber quién era la chica quizás le haría recordar algunas cosas.

-Pues… es bonita, dulce, muy ruda por sobre todo creo, un amor…, además tiene un poder parecido al de mi tío Dylan.

Aaron trató de pensar, el poder de su tío Dylan era tirar cosas desde el aire. Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Ya veo…- No estaba seguro de quien era, quizás era alguien que no conocía, la descripción no cabía en nadie.-Y, ¿cómo se ve físicamente?

-Uf… jaja ¡Tendrías que verla! Es demasiado hermosa, cabello corto, ojos azules, rubia, su cuerpo es tan… bello. No es que sea pervertido o algo, es solo algo que descubrí luego, fue irónico, me gané la lotería con ella.

-Ya veo…-Trató de pensar en ella ignorando que su "primo" sí era algo pervertido, cabello rubio y ojos azules, eso reducía la lista, pero si era fuerte y con un muy buen cuerpo, sentía que se perdía, estaba seguro que no la conocía.

-Aunque, no se lo digas a nadie, pero siempre nos encontramos en Inglaterra, o bueno, en lo que queda de ella.

-Umh… ya veo….

-Por ejemplo, ahora tengo que encontrarme con ella.-Le dijo mientras señalaba el suelo.

-Bien, pero, y ¿por qué no vas?

-Ya estoy allí

-¿Ah?

-Bueno, ambos estamos en Inglaterra, sorpresa.- Aaron se quedó boquiabierta, no se lo esperaba. Por unos segundos la curiosidad de saber que había pasado con la tierra de su madre lo invadió, pero no la veía fácil, estaban en una valle así que no sabía hacia donde estaba Londres, su memoria estaba de mal en peor, poco a poco olvidaba hasta la geografía. No le gustaba la idea de quedarse en ese mundo y olvidar todo sobre el mundo de donde venía, o si peor, que quizás todo había sido un sueño.-Pero vamos, no pasa nada, te llevo a una biblioteca o algo así, la biblioteca de Londres aún está llena de libros, siempre que intentamos sacarlos ocurre algo, así que, ¿por qué no vas? y así tú como buen niño no te entremeterás entre Isabella y yo.

Aaron al oir el nombre "Isabella" lo miró y de inmediato bajó la cabeza, recordó que había tratado mal a su media hermana cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su madre y que a pesar que luego trató de actuar como su hermano, nunca le había dicho que la quería y que no importaba quien era su padre, realmente la quería.

-Oye Will…

-¿sí?

-Por si acaso, la Isabella que tú conoces, su apellido es Bo…-Aaron no pudo seguir, de la nada unas sirenas empezaron a sonar. William corrió lo más rápido que pudo y Aaron sin saber que pasaba de inmediato lo siguió.

Al correr un corto tramo la ciudad se le hizo presente, era Londres destruida.

Aaron no quería creerlo, la ciudad más fuerte quizás del mudo yacía destruida frente a sus ojos. Mientras un nudo en la garganta se le formaba de repente notó que cerca a él había algunos rayos, William se había transportado a otro lado. Aaron al no tener magia tuvo que continuar corriendo, odiaba correr mucho, sobre todo en la ciudad de su madre completamente destruida, pero al llegar justo a la zona del río Támesis algo fue lanzado cerca de él, volteó y logró ver a William, tenía los ojos rojos y sus manos tenía garras y además podía ver que tenía unos enormes colmillos. Conocía ese hechizo.

-¡Ahh!-William gritó y se lanzó de inmediato contra una persona encapuchada, un SS.

-_Mimetismo animal…_

El hechizo de mimetismo animal era un no muy usado, pero las personas que lo usaban obtenían más agilidad, fuerza y demás. El problema era que a veces la gente perdía el control, era fastidioso el hechizo.

Aaron se quedó viendo la pelea, oculto tras algunos escombros, no tenía magia, solo era inmortal. Se quedó viendo como William mataba a todos, ya sea usando el hechizo de mimetismo o usando desde rayos, teletransportación, levitación o magia de los elementos, era hábil, quizás era un idiota pero estaba bien instruido en la magia, lo más probable era que tenía un exceso de magia como Scott, Scarlett no tenía magia, y pues además de ser tan distinta, dulce, amable, buena madre, a diferencia de la Scarlett de su mundo, no tenía nada de magia, era inútil, excepto claro en medicina.

Mientras William terminaba de matar a todos los SS que tenía cerca, Aaron logró oir un llamado, alguien llamaba a William, era una voz de mujer, estaba muy lejos y no distinguía de quien era.

William volteó hacia donde la voz se oía, sabía que era su Isabella. Como habían habido pocos SS ya había acabado con todos y a pesar de estar empapado de sangre deshizo sus hechizos y caminó en dirección a ella, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Aaron lo siguió, y mientras la niebla algo atípica en esa época en Londres poco a poco se dispersaba, ambos lograron ver que detrás de la joven había algo, algo muy grande. Aaron no sabía que era, parecía una nave espacial sacada de algún videojuego, no sabía que era una de las tantas naves raras que se habían creado en Nueva Atlántida.

-¡Isabella, sal de ahí!-Gritó William.

Aaron de repente logró visualizar perfectamente a la chica, se detuvo. Su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro, la reconocía, pero no… no podía ser ella, se gritaba en la cabeza que no era ella.

William tuvo que usar un hechizo de transportación para llegar a ella, cuando por fin se juntaron de inmediato William le alzó los googles, porque a diferencia de su otro yo ella usaba googles, la chica por un segundo puso una mirada pícara, pero de inmediato Will con los mirada le recordó que había peligro a la vista. Ambos chicos juntaron sus manos y entonces Aaron logró ver lo que más temía, un hilo rojo del destino.

-¡Rayo celestial!-Gritaron ambos chicos señalando con sus manos aún juntas hacia la nave de metal. La máquina fue impactada por algo como un rayo, era algo como una mezcla de hielo y luz.

Mientras la máquina caía por haber sido atravesada por aquel rayo, Aaron se quedaba atónito, el peso de su cuerpo lo hizo caer de rodillas mientras veía como Isabella, quien era idéntica a la Jeanne de quien había estado enamorado siempre, abrasaba rápidamente al otro chico pelirrojo, lo besaba, y luego de que William le volviera a colocar sus googles, le sonreía.

Lo peor, lo que más le dolía además de su corazón destrozado era que al abrasarse, sonreírse y besarse, podía ver un hilo que iba desde el meñique de derecho de William hacia el meñique también derecho de esa chica, Isabella, la Jeanne de ese mundo.

* * *

Bueno... como ya dije, shippeo por parte mío, peligro de aburrimiento(?) y aparición muy difundida de un ScottxScarlett. Pido perdón por todo, pero, yo simplemente como dije en el inicio, esto es el fic de un fic (lol), y como escritora no es como que tenga que apegarme a las parejas que a todos les gusta no? bueno... perdón si me oigo agresiva o algo así, SIN ganas de fregar como siempre -3-. Ojala a alguien le haya gustado, cosa que en parte dudo, y si pueden, un comentario?

Bueno, saludos, y... aún me pregunto porque escribo esto, me da un revoltijo en el estómago y un miedo de mala escritura XD, pero... ojalá les guste.

Gracias por leer...


	4. Cap 4: La verdad

Ejem... bueno, cap 4. Tengo que admitir que como dije este cap (y los que siguen) no es tan bueno... y miren que la misma escritora lo dice lol, pero, ojala les guste.

Por fin se revela el misterio de "Isabella", además del destino de los otros chicos. (Como siempre mi amor hacia algunas parejas floreció, y también, una persona importante no está muerta.)

Precaución: mucho palabreo como ya dije. Muchas palabras y muy poca acción o cosas interesantes. A pesar de todo... ojala les guste a los que lean, realmente espero que les guste, me gustó crear este universo paralelo raro, porque me gustan las historias con diferente trama pero mismo inicio. Ojalá les guste ;w;. y a pesar que me alejo un poco de mi idea inicial, no se preocupen, Aaron busca aún la huida de ese mundo paralelo raro.

* * *

Capítulo 4: La verdad

Aaron al ver como William e "Isabella" se besaban y sonreían decidió salir de ahí, se sentía destrozado, estaba seguro que esa chica era la "Jeanne" de ese mundo. Se sintió mal porque los hilos habían cambiado y Jeanne estaba destinado a estar con William, no con él. Cuando estaba por salir de ahí de repente oyó que alguien le llamaba.

-¡Aaron!-Gritó William.

Aaron prefirió no voltear, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, frente a él se formó un agujero negro con rayos, era un hechizo de tranportación. Al instante los dos chicos aparecieron frente a él.

-Aaron, te quiero presentar a…-le dijo William ni bien salieron del agujero teletransportador.

-Jeanne…-le dijo sin pensar.

-¿Ah? ¡No!- Por un segundo se enojó.- Se llama Isabella-le dijo con alegría.-Ella es de quien te hablé.

-Hola-le dijo la chica con algo de enojo y desconfianza, no era usual por parte de William andar en compañía, menos con humanos.

-Hola. …Oye William, mejor me voy, iré a la biblioteca como me dijiste… jaja. Recordé algo que tengo que investigar.

-Oye vamos ¡Si apenas acaba de llegar! No seas un aguafiestas…

-Olvida amor, déjalo, si es maleducado, no es nuestro problema.

Aaron al oir sus palabras le respondió con el idioma que la chica de su mundo le había enseñado.

-_"Discúlpeme, no es que haya querido ser maleducado, solamente me tengo que ir."-_se lo dijo en francés. La chica al oírlo abrió los ojos cuanto pudo y le dio una cachetada al segundo.

-Si crees que es gracioso, ¡No lo es! Eres un…-apretó los puños y justo cuando le iba a dar un golpe en la entrada del estómago fue detenido por Will.

-¡Calma Isa! Él no sabe nada, es un SS.

-¡¿Un SS?! ¡¿Y qué demonios haces acá tan calmado?! ¿No lo piensas matar?-Aaron nunca había oído hablar así a su Jeanne, eran distintas, Isabella era más ruda y con un ligero semblante triste, como si alguien la hubiera herido horriblemente, sabía que aparentaba ser ruda por todo eso de la guerra, pero estaba seguro que no era más que alguien amable, como su Jeanne, la Jeanne de su mundo.

-Perdón… es solo que, me recuerda a alguien, hablaba francés, perdone, me confundí…-le mintió dándole un excusa que sabía era tonta.

-Ya veo…-le dijo con desconfianza.- ¡Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir! Ese estúpido…-Aaron estaba seguro que su rencor hacia el francés no era por nadie más que por Francis, algo había pasado entre ellos dos para que Isabella lo llegara a odiar, además, no entendía el porqué del cambio de nombre, ¿por qué Isabella y no Jeanne?

-Olvídalo Isa, ven, vamos. Tengo mucho que mostrarte, encontré un montón de cosas que quizás te sirvan para algo.-Will se veía tremendamente feliz, estaba feliz como nunca.- Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué tal los avances del comunicador transatlántico?-Los dos chicos se empezaron a caminar en dirección opuesta a Aaron, Aaron como no sabía que debía hacer, decidió seguirlos, quizás podía sacarle información a la chica, además, quería ver su rostro, era su Jeanne después de todo, quizás tenía el cabello corto y tenía unas horribles gafas de aviador y no lentes, además de ser muy diferente en actitud, pero era Jeanne a fin de cuentas, además la ropa tan pegada y algo rota era algo un tanto tentador, sabía que no hubiera hecho eso en su mundo, pero le daba igual, no lo podían criticar.

Luego de unos minutos caminando Isabella le empezó a hacer preguntas a Aaron.

-Dime SS ¿realmente eres de fiar?-le dijo de la nada.

-Bueno… primero, dime Aaron, segundo, soy de fiar, quizás trabajé con los de Nueva Atlántida.- Sabía muy poco de ellos en realidad.- pero… ni siquiera recuerdo porque llegué ahí.

-Ya veo…-Isabella no le creía nada.-Oye Will, ¿es de fiar? Es decir, es sospechoso.-le dijo bajito a su novio.

-Calma, lo es, he usado hechizos en él y sé cuando me miente y cuando no, calma, es de fiar.

Aaron podía oir sus palabras de William con claridad.- ¿Hechizos?-se dijo mentalmente.

-Oye Isabella.

-Si…¿SS?

-Dime, ¿por qué odias el francés?

Isabella de inmediato se detuvo. William al oir eso se asustó y se alejó ligeramente de Isa, de inmediato volteó hacia Aaron y lo miró con pánico y recriminándole con distintos ademanes que había sido un imbécil.

-Pues… en realidad….-la chica apretaba los puños y de repente el aire se sintió más frío, estaba helando el aire.-Pues, es simple, ¡Es un idiota! Prefiere amar a alguien que está muerta a amar a quienes estamos vivos y que siempre estuvimos para él…. No sabe nada ¡No sabe nada! Sólo… por su culpa… muchos están muertos, incluso apoya a Nueva Atlántida porque cree que le pueden revivir a alguien muerta. …A pesar de que he leído mucho de ella no sabes como la odio… fue una heroína y siempre me agradó, pero…. ¡no puedo con ella! Incluso odio su nombre.

-Isa, calma…

-¡No me pienso calmar Will! ¡Por qué la odio! ¡Los odio a los dos! ¡Son unos estúpidos! –De repente empezó a nevar bruscamente y poco a poco se estaba volviendo una tormenta la calma y fría nieve.

William le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos, le decía con la mirada que se calmara y que él estaba con ella. La chica y el clima se calmaron. Isabella suspiró.

-Ya sabes más que suficiente, y si te preguntas quienes son, son su padre, Francis Bonnefoi, Francia, y la otra chica, se llama Jeanne, Jeanne D'Arc-fue lo último que dijo, estaba enojado con él, o así parecía. Se volteó, dibujó con su dedo un círculo y como habría hecho su hermana muchos días atrás formó un agujero negro con el cual se fue él e Isabella. Aaron se quedó ahí, miró al suelo y caminó sin rumbo luego de unos minutos, no estaba seguro que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, pero necesitaba caminar y pensar en algo que no fuese en su novia, en su Jeanne.

* * *

Al día siguiente, luego de que Anice lo fuera a buscar a Inglaterra y sufriera una reprimenda por parte de su tío y luego palabras de Scarlett, como si fueran sus padres y le pidieran que no fuera estúpido y que no se portara mal respectivamente, salió de nuevo hacia el campo. De su primo e Isabella no sabía nada, se habían desaparecido, Anice le comentó que eso pasaba a veces, pero a nadie le importaba, estaban bien, o eso siempre se decía.

Estaba calmado en ese campo tan verde y solitario, con un cielo algo gris cuando alguien apareció, Aaron no la había notado hasta que la niña le habló.

-Hola-de repente alguien se apareció frente a él.

-Hola Anice.-Ya le había perdido el miedo, solo era rara.

-¿Me puedo sentar?-le preguntó

-Claro, es un país libre.- Le dijo con algo de fastidio pero tratando de disimularlo, cosa que la chica notó. Anice se sentó junto a él y por unos minutos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el campo donde estaban. Aaron no estaba de humor para preguntas, quería saber más sobre Isabella, había buscado en algunos libros información, el problema era que los franceses eran enemigos como le había dicho "Isabella" y los canadienses estaban muy lejos como para preguntar, además, la vida de muchos de los hijos de los países eran secretos de estado. No había encontrado nada.

-Y Aaron…-de repente le dijo su prima.

-¿Ah?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro…

-bien, entonces que sean muchas.

-Ok...

-bien, hagámoslo así, te diré dos secretos pero tú primero me harás algunas preguntas.-le dijo alzando el dedo con la cara de niña curiosa

-Umh… bueno, ¿aunque no debería ser tú dos secretos, yo dos secretos, o algo así?

-si quieres puede ser así, pero prefiero que me preguntes algo que te esté molestando, tienes una cara de curiosidad y sé que has estado aquí pensando, porque nadie se quedaría una hora solo "viendo el paisaje" jajaja…

-bueno... sí, es cierto…-le dijo casi mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno, ¿entonces me preguntarás?

-Sí.

-¡Bien!

-Calma niña. Veamos… primero, me gustaría que me dijeras lo que sabes de Isabella, ¿puedes?

-Claro, sé de ella, dice que la llame hermana mayor, me agrada, ...a veces. Es muy fuerte, tiene un carácter muy fuerte pero en el centro es sólo débil.

-Ya veo.

-También está resentida con su padre por abandonarla, pero jaja-empezó a reírse.-El nunca la quizo-de nuevo se puso a reir.-Es que, ¡es cómico! Es decir, está resentida y casi quiere matar a alguien que ni piensa en ella y que te apuesto que si apenas se acuerda de ella, jajajajaja.

-Oye, eso no es gracioso.

-Quizás para ti no, pero para mí sí.-La misma frase de Will.

-No importa si te parece gracioso, no lo es, no te rías de ella.

-Bueno, está bien. Es sólo que, veamos, es una geniecita, ha creado miles de cosas, es muy lista, mi hermano siempre le busca un montón de cosas, se tiene que ir a basureros, él es un idiota, un idiota enamorado…, o es el más idiota o el más enamorado. No sé.

-Enamorado…

-Sí, aunque, eso es lo único bueno de él, es tonto y fastidioso, y me odia además, pero… es buena persona a pesar que no lo parece.

-¿Te odia?- Le preguntó extrañado.- ¿Cómo así? No parece posible

Por unos segundos Anice se lo quedó mirando, tenía el semblante ligeramente roto, estaba pensando en que decirle.

-Lo siento, yo empecé y te lo dije, yo te diré dos secretos pero primero pregúntame.

Aaron suspiró.

-Bueno… entonces dime, ¿por qué ella odia a su padre?

-Pues, su padre cuando supo de ella se enojó, no la quería y para su desgracias, luego de la muerte de… bueno, tú sabes quien y luego la desaparición de los padres de "él", sus padres se separaron, Francis se alejó de tío Matthew más y más, él de alguna manera esperaba que su bebe muriera también. Al final ella nació, fuerte, bonita, pero sin un padre. Ella lo odia por eso, además, el pueblo de su madre, osea, Canadá, ha estado bajo ataque por los franceses. Es que, quizás no lo sabes porque no tienes memoria, pero verás, más o menos, el frente mundial está entre: Francia se alía a Nueva Atlántida, algunos países lo siguen, otros no. Ahora hay problemas por eso, quieren un lugar mejor, pero hay algo curioso, piénsalo, si no existen países ellos no existirían, por eso algunos países no han querido aliarse, otros sí porque saben que solo se volverán inmortales, como Prusia.

-Umh… nadie me dijo de eso…

-Es normal, no muchos lo saben y los pocos que saben eso tienen prohibido hablar.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes, si es secreto? además, eres solo una niña.

-Te lo diré en mi primer secreto, jiji.- Se rió.

-Está bien… - Aaron la miró con una cara de extrañeza.- Entonces, dime, ¿qué sabes de los otros chicos, los otros hijos de los países? O ¿Por qué Francia se alió a ellos? Eso no suena mucho de él.

-Francia se alió porque quiere recuperar a alguien. Aurora se lo prometió. …Es mala…-de repente le dijo, temblando ligeramente.

Aaron no estaba seguro que hacer, la chica se veía desolada, cuando iba a abrasarla la chica de nuevo empezó a hablar.

-Respecto a tu primera pregunta, hay muchos casos. En realidad solo me sé algunos. El caso que creo que es el más fascinante es el de la hija de Turquía y Egipto.

-¿Cleo?

-Ahí está ¡Cleopatra! Sí, es ella. Es muy raro lo que le pasó, un SS, uno de los primeros ataques de SS ocurrido ocurrió allá en Egipto, la personificación de Egipto fue la persona atacada. Una tormenta de arena cubre actualmente todo Egipto, el representante anterior por defender a su hija fue atacado y entonces su hija tuvo que tomar su lugar en medio del caos, sólo tenía 12 años en ese momento. Al final todo terminó mal, la chica ahora mantiene a Egipto protegida en una tormenta de arena que no ha parado en años pero eso no va a bastar, Aurora cada día saca nuevas armas, ella será atacada pronto. Aunque… siempre hay rumores raros, algunos dicen que Turquía en realidad salvó a Egipto y ahora viven juntos, pero el tipo egipcio vive como un mortal, nadie está seguro de nada. Es fascinante…

-Vaya… eso es..

-¿Fascinante?

-Horrible.

-Bueno, para mí es fascinante, pero bueno, por ahí hay más cosas raras, ellos, justo como yo, debido a esta guerra han crecido sumamente rápido, en un año podían crecer hasta tres años, más años si sufrían un hecho traumático. Aunque… hay uno que no ha crecido mucho desde la muerte de alguien.

-La muerte de alguien ¿!Alguien murió!?

-¡Sí!, ¡pero de ellos no me sé mucho!, pregúntaselo a mi hermano, él te dirá todo.-le respondió nerviosa, no le gustaba que le gritaran.

-Diablos… está bien.- Aaron se dejó caer de espalda sobre el pastizal.

-Oye…

-sí

-Ahora, ¿quieres oir mis dos secretos?- le dijo haciendo un puchero.

-¿Te parece si lo dejamos para después?

-Pero…

-Es solo que, necesito saber sobre ellos… yo…

-…No te preocupes, sé todo de ti así que está bien. Sé que quieres saber que pasó con todos los que fueron importantes para ti.

-¿Ah?-Aaron no le había entendido sobre que ella supiera de él, iba a preguntarle pero la chica se fue caminando, la iba a detener pero al alejarse apenas un metro apareció fuego primero bajo sus pisadas, y luego pareció más fuego sobre ella misma. Era un hechizo de huida. La niña se había ido no queriendo contestarle nada.

Aaron de nuevo se había quedado solo, se quedó mirando el cielo unos minutos y luego se durmió. Estaba cansado y no estaba seguro porque.

* * *

Luego de unos días vagando de acá para allá, cuando por fin Will volvió, Aaron se le acercó y le pidió que le respondiera algunas preguntas.

Mientras vagaban en el establecimiento, un antiguo hospital que ahora Will y Anice llamaban casa, Aaron y William hablaban.

-Oye, ¿de veras no estás enojado?

-Ya no importa, Isa se pone así, no es tu culpa, debí de haberte dicho algo, ella es muy susceptible a veces.

-Ya veo…

-Y, ¿qué querías preguntarme?

-Me da curiosidad, ella es hija de países, pero, sé que habían más ¿qué les pasó?

-bueno, eso es largo..., verás, normalmente un país, como mis padre o yo, nos demoramos mucho en crecer, créeme que uno se demora años en eso, aparentamos hasta la mitad de lo que hemos vivido, o más, pero a diferencia de mi, ellos, los de esa generación nacieron en una época caótica, tuvieron que crecer demasiado rápido, lo que un humano crecía un año, algunos tuvieron que crecerlo en meses, fue muy crudo para ellos.-mientras pasaban por más y más cuartos llenos de heridos y William saludaba a muchos de ellos, el pelirrojo decidió llevarlo a su cuarto. Al llegar le mostró todas las fotos que él tenía.

Aaron mientras veía más y más fotos podía entender mejor las cosas, habían fotos personales y familiares.

-Mira, estos somos Jeanne y yo.-Aaron veía una foto que William había sacado de una pizarra donde todas las fotos estaban sujetas por pequeños clavitos, estaban todos los que había conocido en distintas edades, al menos sabía que estaban vivos, eso lo alegra, o al menos le relajaba el alma un poco. La foto que él veía era de una pequeña Jeanne de quizás 6 años, con un vestido azul, un sombrero de tela, ancho como para el sol y abrasando un oso, tomando de la mano de ella estaba Will, con un traje parecido al de guerra, sabía que tenía un chaleco antibalas. El chico aparentaba los 15 años.

-dime ¿porqué se ven tan tristes?-le preguntó notando los semblantes de ellos.

-Eso fue porque ese día me iba con mi padre a la guerra, no teníamos muchas manos que ayudaran, así que yo le pedí ir con él a algunas batallas, nuestro primer objetivo fue irónicamente Francia. ...Ese día me fui pero mi madre me pidió una foto, una última, porque creían que me asesinarían ese mismo día o al día siguiente, tenía un miedo en su cara como no sabes.

-Ya veo… Y, entonces, ¿desde esa época la conoces?

-sí, hemos sido como hermanos, recuerdo que ese día le prometí que volvería, y ja… le dije algo tonto, pero, espero cumplirlo.- le dijo ligeramente sonrojado.

-¿qué fue?

-Le dije que volvería, sano y salvo, y que me casaría con ella, que no se debía preocupar. Se lo dije en broma, pero cuando volví un año después tenía 12, había aprendido algo de magia con mi tío Dylan, sobre todo cuando se quitaba los lentes además de perder el control de su cuerpo aprendió a usar su magia, aunque luego entendimos que solo juntos podíamos usar su poder, pues si no, se descontrolaba y me buscaba solo para besarme, fue gracioso… .-Aaron lo miró con extrañesa.- Y al pasar el tiempo, ella aparentó más años, por eso te dije que me había sacado la lotería, tuve suerte; me gusta, hemos estado juntos y ella me ayuda con la creación de nuevas armas, estamos intentado crear comunicación entre Europa y América, pero no podemos, nos hemos obsesionado con eso. …Por eso el noqueo el otro día, había sacado algunas cosas, y por accidente todo cayó sobre ti. Esa cama siempre había estado vacía y me olvidé que estabas ahí. Creo que ¿perdón?

-Uhm…

-Así que, pide perdón

-¡¿Ah?! ¿¡Y por qué!?

-Porque pudiste romper algunas cosas por si no lo sabías.

-eres despreciable….. ¿Lo sabes?

-Sí, lo sé, pero eso hace divertida la vida jaja.

Aaron se enojó con él pero continúo mirando las fotos, todos se veían iguales, sólo se desconcertó cuando vio una foto de alguien, se veía bien, ¡estaba perfecta!¿Estaba viva?

-D-dime, ¿la conoces?-le preguntó a William algo sorprendido. El cabello negro y tan revoltoso, no podía creerlo…

-sí, yo mismo tomé esa foto, ¿por qué?

-Es que… ella no…-empezó a recordar que ella había muerto por su hijo, de inmediato se puso a pensar en que no habría pasado eso si es que todo lo ocurrido con Persia y Aurora no había pasado.

-Bueno, ella es la más fuerte que conozco, me enseñó algunas técnicas de ataque, sobre todo el manejo de elementos naturales, luego le enseñaría a pedido mío algunas cosas a Isa, aún sigue peleando contra Nueva Atlántida actualmente. Groenlandia es alguien muy fuerte.

-Henrike…-pronunció bajito Aaron.

Luego de mirar más y más fotos empezó a hacerle algunas preguntas.

-dime, ¿me puedes decir que pasó con todos los chicos, es decir, con Alizé, Annya, Xue, Jan, y los demás?

-Pues veamos, Alizé, pucha, esa loca, ella ahora está luchando contra su madre.

-¿contra Austria?

-sí

-¿por qué?

-ella es del bando de Nueva Atlántida, quiere un mundo libre donde no hayan barreras, no importa si se tienen que matar a millones, además…

-¿Además?

-Hay un lado romántico.

-¡¿romántico?!-dijo incrédulo.

-Sí, ella y Camillo están enamorados.

-¿Camillo?-Empezó a pensar, Alizé tenía que estar con Nadir, pero si Nadir no existía, entonces, ¿qué sería de ella? No estaba muerta después de todo.

-Sí, ellos dos están enamorados, han prometido un mundo mejor para su futuro, ellos quieren casarse, tener hijos y así, pero si su madre de Alizé no piensa lo mismo, Alizé dice que lo matará si eso permite que estén juntos. Problemas políticos, ella quiere una libertad para el mundo, pero a la vez quiere una vida feliz, pide mucho, después de todo matará a su madre, está medio loca ¿no?

-Vaya… eso no me lo imaginé… pero, no, no lo está.

-bueno… Annya, ella era fuerte, muy fuerte, a pesar de ser una niña se notaba que sería buena en nuestro bando.

-¿Buena? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

-quizás no lo sepas, pero ella está muerta.

Aaron abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, era imposible, Annya ¿muerta?

-¿!C-cómo así!?

-Ella estaba con su hermano un día, allá en Rusia, fueron atacados y al final Anya, defendiendo a Xue murió.

-Murió…-Estaba atónito e impactado.

-Aunque sabes, quizás Xue tuvo que morir también ese día…

-¿!D-De qué hablas!? Eso es… ¡Horrible!

-Es que, ¡tú no lo conociste!-Aaron se lo quedó mirando, asombrado por su reacción.- ¡Yo sí lo conocí! ¡Era alguien que le gustaba pelear, incluso me mostró algunos ataques! Era alguien animado… nunca volvió a ser el mismo, además…

-¿Además?

-Él quedó inválido.

-¿Ah…?-Aaron se quedó más perturbado que nunca, pensar que uno de sus amigos había sufrido eso, era horrible.- Pero…

-Bueno, ¡tú preguntaste…! aunque, sí, es horrible. Creo que de todos él ha sufrido más, algunos incluso desconfían que él sea realmente Xue, habla raro, dice cosas, como si hablara con su hermana muerta. Las cosas han ido de mal en peor con el tiempo. Muchos otros han muerto, es feo pensar que tú, que has vivido más que ellos, sobrevivas, Annya ni llegaba a la mitad de mi edad...; pero, tengo que sobrevivir para Isabella, si a ella le pasara algo no me lo perdonaría, además-lo miró.- Ella a pesar que aparente ser fuerte, tiene mucho miedo, es linda, pero es alguien de alma triste.-Le dijo, y sin más lo dejo, no le importaba que estuviera en su cuarto y que dijera siempre que fue un SS, sabía que él mentía, pero no le importaba, cada uno tenía su vida y no pensaba enterarse la vida del chico, no le importaba a fin de cuentas. Le daba igual, no era alguien de quien enterarse de su vida fuera interesante, de seguro que su vida iba a ser súper aburrida en realidad.

Aaron se quedó mirando cada una de las fotos, habían muchas de Will e Isabella, era raro, pero la chica sonreía, y Will se veía sonrojado siempre, en cada foto ambos se veían muy enamorados... . Que extraño era el amor, sacaba tus fortalezas y debilidades muy a flote.

Antes de irse, tomó una foto donde aparecía solo la chica, sonriendo. Salió con algo de determinación, tenía que volver a lo que él sabía era su mundo.

* * *

Umh... ojala les haya gustado, el cap siguiente es mi segundo favorito ;w;, así que... bueno, esperen el next cap con ansias(?) oh, y claro, publicaré cada dos días. Este capítulo ha sido como para aclarar. Y... sé que no es necesario, pero por alguna razón tengo la necesidad de escribir sobre los personajes, para quienes quizás se mareen... no sé, pero ahí les va: (y sé que no es necesario, pero para sacar de dudas creo, no sé.)

William: o Will; primer hijo de Scott y Scarlett, fastidioso como su padre, tiene el rostro de su madre, se parece mucho a ella en la parte romántica.

Anice: Segunda hija de Scott y Scarlett, está loca y sufre de doble personalidad, ya se verá en el próximo próximo capítulo sobre ella. Fue secuestrada de bebé y es la única que llama a Nueva Atlántida como Aurora. Sus dos secretos marcarán la historia, sobre todo al final, dando a entender que ella es realmente la "mala" de la historia en parte. El porqué, acá dos capítulos.

Isabella: o la Jeanne de ese mundo. Chica rubia hija de Canadá y Francia, odia a su padre biológico por haberlos dejado a su madre y a ella. Tiene un "padre" quien no es más que su padrastro a quien siempre llama papá (-no pienso escribir quien es por respeto a sus parejas favoritas y demás.-). Es una genio y se ve diferente a la Jeanne que conocemos. Se llama Isabella (y eso no saldrá en los caps que siguen) porque a diferencia de Jeanne, sus padres no se juntaron, el día de su nombramiento Francis solo dijo "ponle Isabella" dándole un nombre cualquiera, le puse ese nombre por la idea de la Isabella que conocemos. Ojala no me peguen por eso...

Y... bueno, era lo que quería decir creo. Sé que ellos en cuanto a su personalidad y demás son diferentes a lo pensado o por ejemplo, mis dos niñitos ocs no existen, pero vean el lado realístico(?) global es solo un fic, como ya dije, tengo el derecho de escribir lo que quisiera... XUD.

Gracias por leer, y esperen el siguiente capítulo, porque, me gusta mucha la historia que aparece. Pasado mañana, nos leemos. y si desean, un review? Gracias de nuevo, y chao. De verás, muy lindo tener y comentarios, es algo que no me esperé. Gracias a todas, de verás T○^T


	5. Cap 5: La historia de la biblioteca

Bueno, cap 5 por fin u_u X3. Ojalá les vaya a gustar, este es mi segundo cap favorito.

_Una historia en un biblioteca la cual aunque no parezca marcará (o marcó) mucho a las personas._

Ojalá les guste, amo este cap, es muy bonito y es algo personal para mi. Antes que me aleje del tema, regalo pa la Lizhet, aunque aún no lea ni el primer cap looool. Bueno, ojalá les guste, y... una situación que espero que la capten al final ;D.

* * *

Capítulo 5: La historia de la biblioteca

Pasaron días y días, Aaron se había leído cientos de libros buscando a alguna persona que en algún momento hubiera sufrido algo como él, buscó hasta en libros de ciencia para entender bien sobre los viajes entre mundos y al final, en una de las bibliotecas secretas de su madre, por fin encontró un libro viejo, sin carátula y con las hojas ya amarillas por el tiempo, era un diario, un hombre narraba su vida. Lo más importante eran los hechos finales, el hombre escribía cada cierto tiempo y hablaba sobre mitos raros.

"_Y quizás ya en mi lecho de muerte puedo ver lo inimaginable, seguí los hilos que me conectaban con mi amada, los seguí tan absurda y desesperadamente, queriendo encontrar a mi pobre pobre Anice, a pesar de que haya muerto tengo la fe de que la volveré a ver. Seguí el hilo y de repente, perdiendo el hilo del tiempo y el espacio, me perdí en un mundo negro…"_

-Mundo negro…-Aaron poco a poco empezó a recordar algunas cosas, sobre todo, una pintura.

_"Estuve vagando mucho tiempo, quizás fueron años, no lo sé, el lugar fue oscuro, pero de repente, una luz, una tenue luz apareció frente a mí, caminé casi perdido hasta llegar a tal luz, llegué a un mundo extraño, la decoración no era como la que hubiera visto ni en los castillos de los reyes, es algo raro. Al caminar, logré ver lo que los libros nos cuentan, la historia de todos nosotros apareció frente a mí, entre ellos, vi la muerte de mi Anice, ese día, asesinada por un hombre. En la imagen veía un hombre encapuchado alzando un cuchillo, queriendo matarla, ella estaba aterrada. Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aún duele…."_

Aaron comprendía al hombre, sobre todo, recordaba mejor las imágenes, era cierto, pinturas en todos lados, un corredor no de esa época, si no de la suya. Además, le entendía en el dolor, extrañaba mucho a Jeanne, la extrañaba a más no poder.

_"Pasaron de nuevo quizás años, ahora estoy muerto, o eso creo, llegué a un pequeño lugar circular, hay sobre un estante de madera una especie de luz, tres hilos brillan sobre él, no sé qué hacer, sí los toco algo pasará, pero… no me gusta estar aquí…"_

Aaron poco a poco empezó a recordar, ese lugar donde encontró a Persia, lo sabía, había llegado al mismo mundo del hombre, ya una vez había leído sobre ese mito de niño, tres hilos que mantenían al mundo, el destino, el tiempo, el espacio, todo mantenía al mundo en equilibrio, el que los dominara sería feliz para siempre, pero… no se los podía tocar, a menos que se tuviera un deseo puro.

_"A pesar de todo, escribo mis pesares, si sobrevivo al tocarlos esto llegará al mundo, además, sabrán que me pasó, lo que viví, lo que fue mi época, y por sobre todo, sabrán que fui feliz con la mujer a quien más amé, con mi amada Anice…"_

El libro acababa en algunas hojas más, extrañamente habían más hojas escritas, al pasarlas podía ver justo como en los cuadros del lugar donde había estado atrapado, fotos, eran fotos del hombre con una mujer. Las primeras fotos de la historia, estaba seguro.

Muy adentro en su corazón supo que el hombre había vuelto a casa con la persona a quien amaba.

_No lo sabía pero un hombre encapuchado, rubio y de ojos verdes, con cejas pobladas, lo observaba, no sabía quién era, pero le dio igual, como la gente decía, esa persona ya no tenía corazón._

Mientras Aaron estaba sentado, cerró el libro y mientras lo ponía sobre su frente, sonrió.

Tenía esperanzas.

* * *

Ya sé, ya sé, muy pequeño el cap, pero, hecho con cariño T_T, mucho cariño a decir verdad XUD.

Bueno, ojalá hayan captado (lo cual sé que sí) la parte del extraño; un poco triste el tema si lo pienso.

Gracias por haber leido este cap, no saben como lo aprecio, de veras que lo aprecio mucho, no saben como.

Comentarios? No saben como apoya eso :3. Gracias de nuevo por leer, solo faltan dos caps más para acabar, los trataré de publicar pronto, porque vaya que quiero acabar esta historia, es la cosa más larga que haya escrito y publicado a decir verdad.


	6. Cap 6: Historias para contar

Bueno, por fin! capítulo final! Vaya que realmente quería acabar esto desde hace mucho. Por fin...

Bueno, este como ya dije es el capítulo final, tengo que admitir que justo al último momento aumenté muchas cosas y uní lo que debían ser dos capítulos, realmente espero que esté bien uou, a decir verdad, espero que les guste, realmente a pesar que muchas veces he dicho que este fic no es tan bueno, me he divertido demasiado haciéndolo. Me alegra haberle dado mi palabra a Lizhet, jaja, realmente me alegro.

Bueno, sin más, gracias y pues, espero que este cap y su final les guste.

Advertencia...: Este fic es algo largo, se revela por fin la verdad de porque Aaron está en ese mundo cuando no debería, un poco cursi (mucho diría yo) al final. Sobre todo, perdón, he usado mucho a los dos personajes "Anice" y "William", sorry, mi inconsciencia de amar mucho el ScottxScarlett me controló, es lo típico de la inconsciencia y eso, pido perdón por eso... pero, por otro lado, muchas cosas por ahí que me gustaron escribir...

Conjunto de historias, sobre todo, me gustó crearle su historia a mi loquita Anice, pido perdón por ser muy troll y no usar a los personajes típicos de global, no pude aunque quise u_u

* * *

Capítulo 6: Historia para contar.

Los dos secretos del muerto.

Aaron salió entusiasmado de la casa de su madre, había una manera de eliminar ese futuro, pero entonces mientras caminaba en dirección a Escocia, divisó a alguien, cuando la persona se acercó más, la divisó bien, era Anice.

La chica estaba sonriendo, mirándolo. Al llegar hasta él le tomó de la mano, no le dijo nada y lo empezó a jalar. Aaron por alguna razón no podía controlar ni sus pies ni sus manos. Ni podía hablar. Se dejó llevar a pesar que no quería y luego de una hora llegaron hasta un gran prado.

-Hola Aaron-por fin le dijo luego de sentarse. Aaron recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo.

-Hola…-le dijo con desconfianza, la chica lo había manipulado con magia.

-Lamento si te controlé, pero… sé que ya has recordado de todo ¿no?

-No entiendo de que me hablas… debes de estar confundida.

-Aaron, no me tienes que mentir, jaja, yo sé más de ti de lo que crees.

-Bueno Anice, eso es imposible, es decir, nadie puede saber más de mi que yo mismo.-le dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bueno, eso tú crees…, pero dime, el libro que leíste, la chica se llamaba Anice ¿no?

-¡¿M-me estuviste espiando?!-le gritó nervioso.

-No, sé que estas enojado conmigo, pero no te preocupes, sé que te debo una explicación. Son los dos secretos que no te dije.

Aaron lo recordó, la chica lo había fastidiado hace mucho con lo de contarle unos dos secretos.

-…Bueno, entonces dime pues… ¿cuáles son los dos secretos?-le dijo fingiendo interés.

-Es… un tanto complicado, empezaré con el mío, el que no te involucra.

-Ok…-El chico para nada le creía, la chica estaba verdaderamente loca.

-Bueno yo… -De repente se quedó callada, no habló durante un minuto, temblaba mucho.-Yo…-de repente empezó a hablar.- …¿Dime, sabes por qué mi hermano y yo nunca paramos juntos?-le miró con suma tristeza.

-¿Ah…?- de repente empezó a pensar en eso, era cierto, nunca paraban juntos, Will se alejaba de ella cuando podía, cuando ella entraba a un cuarto, él salía, igualmente pasaba así en viceversa.-No… bueno, ahora que lo dices nunca me había dado cuenta.

-Lo supuse, no importa, casi nadie lo sabe, pero… es que, es complicado… verás, cuando era pequeña me secuestraron.- Aaron recordó el extraño sueño que sofrió unos días atrás.-Mi padre ese día se obsesionó más con la guerra, está loco por algo de paz, mamá tiene pesadillas y revive ese día una y otra vez, ahora no me puede verme bien en las mañanas sin llorar o sentir que llorará, de no ser por papá ella ya se habría asesinado. Y mi hermano… él me odia solo porque aún existo, no confía en mí…-las lágrimas empezaron a caer de rostro de la pelirroja.- Sabe que yo causé más dolor que felicidad por eso siente miedo y odio hacia mí, me odia porque sigo con vida, porque si estuviera muerta nuestros padres estarían más felices pues tendrían menos miedos. Soy débil, por eso soy un blanco fá-a-cil- Su voz se empezó a quebrar.-Pero sabes, eso me lo dijo hace mucho, desde ese día he querido continuar con esta forma, si soy una niña nadie me puede hacer daño, o mejor aún, me subestiman… jaja-de repente se secó las lágrimas con las manos y su semblante cambió.-Realmente ni siquiera soy niña, hace mucho que dejé de serlo, el problema es que...-lo miró-ni siquiera estoy vivo….-Le dijo mientras sus cabellos que eran largos cambiaban a cortos y su cuerpo crecía ligeramente, su rostro ahora no era el de una niña, era el de un chico de cómo 14 o 15 años.- Aaron Kirkland, nombre en honor a un muerto, e irónicamente ese nombre me hace recordar que estoy muerto.-Le dijo sonriendo.

Aaron se asustó y se paró sumamente rápido. Se empezó a alejar lentamente de él.

-Ellos creen que nací mujer, casi nadie sabe que en realidad nací como un chico, debería tener este rostro a decir verdad…-le dijo mientras señalaba su propio rostro.- Pero…es más divertido ser una mujer, mejor dicho, una niña, el mundo me subestima, pero sabes… tengo más poder que cualquiera de los países, más que los de mi padre incluso…jaja..Se rió sin mirarlo, estaba quebrado, la verdad por fin salía.

Aaron quería alejarse de él, estaba seguro que algo malo iba a pasar, pero de repente, por alguna razón no se podía mover .

-Ese es mi primer secreto, la causa de esto es que como era un bebe me cambiaron, querían que fuera una mujer para poder extraer fetos de mi, eran nietos de Hiberia después de todo, me deseaban porque sabían que era usable-por alguna razón lo miraba como si le contara un cuento cualqiera, no se inmutó.- Un niño a quien usar, o bueno, una niña buena, ¡jaja! Pero les salió mal todo, tengo más poder que cualquiera, nadie lo sabe, ni mis padres, pero…, con cada una de las violaciones una cicatriz se formó, cuando me transformo en una niña de nuevo aparece.-Una segunda vez se transformó, su estatura bajo y su cabello se hizo más largo. Se volteó y se sacó el saco que tenía. Aaron logró ver una horrible cicatriz, una cruz deforme, era aún roja y parecía que dolía a pesar del tiempo.- Ahora, ese es mi primer secreto-Sonrió volviendo a su forma masculina.- Ahora te tengo que decir que la razón de porque este muerto es porque como no podía tener hijos me desecharon, me ahorcaron y morí, pero… parece que… controlo la muerte, ¿quién sabe? Quizás porque me crié con aurora y Ardashir, o porque soy nieto de Hibernia, ¡¿quién sabe?!-le dijo riéndose y de nuevo con una risa muerta.- Morí, sí, es cierto, pero reviví, y llegué hasta Suiza, no creas que soy débil… jaja, solo te digo, ten cuidado, las apariencias engañan.

Aaron por fin pudo mover su cuerpo, por alguna razón se sentó de nuevo, y oyó su segundo secreto, realmente no quería sentarse, no estaba seguro si es que el chico lo estaba manipulando otra vez o si inconscientemente deseaba oir el segundo secreto.

-Ahora, el segundo secreto…-le dijo casi cantando.- El segundo secreto es sobre ti, has puesto mi mundo en peligro… y eso no me agrada…-le dijo enojado.-Vamos, Aaron…- se levantó.- Quiero ver que puedes hacer contra alguien que domina hasta a la muerte…-Le dijo con una risa sádica.-El mundo es dominado por Nueva Atlántida, tú no tienes poderes, pero sé que quieres volver a tú mundo.

-¿Tú qué sabes de mi mundo?

-Sé lo suficiente, sé que eres hijo de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, además…

-¿Además?- le preguntó casi temblando.

-Además, yo te traje a este mundo, tú me debes la vida, si la quieres…-Se puso en posición de ataque.- Tómala.

No lo sabía pero una batalla se avecinaba, la última que esperaba que sucediera en ese mundo de locos.

* * *

_El pasado del "doble corazón"_

_En algún tiempo y lugar hubo una "familia feliz", sí, eran una familia feliz, a pesar de que la guerra había empezado hace mucho y que la impotencia, la juventud y la responsabilidad los abrumaran a cada uno, vivían felices, porque estaban tontamente unidos y vivían en una felicidad casi ilusoria._

_Se tenían los unos a los otros y sabían que se protegerían entre ellos._

_En la familia habían más integrantes, desde un monstruo milenario, hasta un grupo de tres personas a los cuales dos de ellos podían llamar hermanos y que el tercero llamaba tíos. _

_Un día, un nuevo integrante, un pequeño bebé, como el primero, nacido del amor, llegaría; pero con una marca, era un "descuido", una carga, más problemas, pero lo amarían, eso hacía una "familia feliz"._

_El bebé nació bien, fuerte y muy alegre, de alguna manera se alegraba de estar vivo, quería a su familia, de entre todos, sabía que se apegaría más a su hermano. No sabía que el futuro se lo arrebataría, la guerra también le arrebataría a su padre por un tiempo, pero eso no importaba, él era muy pequeño, era un bebe no pensante aún después de todo._

_Su mismo primer día, un atentado ocurrió, estaba siendo dormido por su madre, le daba pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda, ese iba a ser su último momento de caricia materna en su vida. Le gustaba el sentimiento cálido de su madre, era demasiado bella, era demasiado dulce, era demasiado todo._

_El bebé ya se había dormido cuando de repente hubo una explosión, como ya había empezado a dormirse, y se oía lejana, no la notó; pero la segunda, una explosión en el lugar donde estaban, lo despertaría y asustaría._

_En ese momento secuestrarían al pequeño bebé, al indefenso Aaron Kirkland._

_Una mujer, un demonio, lo secuestraría. _

_Al instante de llegar a su base, a su capital, lo colocó en una piedra, perfecta y de su tamaño. Ahí lo transformaría, le cambiaría de sexo, de edad y entonces empezaría su tortura, empezaría la tortura de la ahora llamada "Anice" Kirkland._

_Pasaba el tiempo, los años, era para ella bonito estar con Aurora, no lo sabía pero esa mujer no era su madre, era su secuestradora, el monstruo que la había marcado, pero no, Anice siempre, a pesar de la manera que le trataba, le llamaba "mamá", era tonta y débil y se ataba a algo, en ese caso, era al recuerdo de una madre, se ataba a pensar en que Aurora era su madre._

_El desprecio fue duro, nunca le trató bien, además, el que le permitiera a el hombre moreno, el hombre de los ojos plomizos que Anice temía casi como una fobia, a violarla cada día de su vida, creaba confusión en la chica, temía hacer algo mal con respecto a su madre, quizás hacía algo mal, quizás había hecho enojar a mamá. ¿Era porque no le podía dar un hijo? ¿Era porque no podía tener un bebé? Anice ya una vez había oído eso de la boca de la mujer rubia, pero se esforzaba, quería que "mamá" fuera feliz._

_No sabía que realmente no importara la edad que tuviera no podría tener hijos nunca, su padre la había hechizado, era un hechizo demasiado poderoso, solo con la persona destinada a ella podría tener hijos, con nadie más._

_Cuando Aurora lo supo, la desechó._

_Era solo una muñeca inservible._

_Una noche sin luna, cuando se suponía que de nuevo Ardashir tuviera que hacerle "eso", el hombre se le acercó, Anice podía ver como acercaba sus manos a su rostro, suponía que la iba a besar, ya hacía mucho tiempo le había pedido eso, porque no quería que se lo hiciera de una manera tan fría, sentía miedo y necesitaba algo que le hiciera sentir una mínima seguridad. Ardashir de repente la tomó del cuello, la tiró a la cama, y esa noche la mató. _

_Pobre chica… jaja_

_La ahorcó hasta romperle la garganta, la mató rápidamente, aunque aún así se había divertido pues la chica había intentado empujarlo, lucho vanamente._

_En ese momento, Anice divagó en un mundo negro, era como estar en shock, su mente divagaba en ese mundo, y entonces recordó algunas cosas, su madre, a quien a pesar de que intentara tan fuertemente hacerle sonreir, dándole flores, cocinado algún postre, contándole sobre algún poder que había desarrollado, nunca recibió ni una sonrisa, más aún, si hablaba de magia, entonces la mujer la golpeaba. Se sentía sola en un país en el que no debía ni estar._

_Entonces, mientras flotaba en lo que parecía una noche sin estrella, en el espacio, logró ver a alguien frente a ella, era como si fuera un espejo, la otra persona era algo más alto, con el cabello corto y también rojizo, era un chico._

_-¿dime, te has divertido bastante?_

_-¿ah?_

_-Sí ya te vacilaste lo suficiente con mi cuerpo._

_-¿Tú…. Cuerpo?_

_-Sí, mi cuerpo maldita usurpadora…_

_La niña lo miró con confusión, el chico con odio._

_-Yo…. No entiendo, ¿de qué me hablas? Si yo soy Anice, ¿quién eres tú?_

_-Mi nombre es Aaron, Aaron kirkland._

_-¿Aaron?_

_-Sí, y vaya que has tomado mi cuerpo por mucho tiempo_

_-¡¿Por qué dices que es tu cuerpo?! Si es mío, ¡mamá me lo dio!_

_-Te equivocas, esa mujer es el demonio._

_-¡no llames así a mamá!_

_-Pero lo es, vamos idiota, dime, ¿cuántas veces te trató bien? ¡¿Ah?!¡ A ver, dime!_

_Anice no supo que decir, ¿la persona con quien había estado no era su madre? Se gritó que no en su corazón, que era mentira lo que le decía ese chico llamado Aaron._

_-¿Y bien? ¿Algo de que decir?_

_-…_

_-Bueno, entonces, si es cierto lo que te dije._

_-Te equivocas, mamá es así porque papá no está, nunca lo he visto y ella no me cuenta nada de él, él se fue o murió y como yo me veo igual a papá, ella no me quiere ver más.-Muchas veces ese pensamiento había pasado por su cabeza, la atormentaba a más no poder._

_-En algo tienes razón, nos parecemos papá, pero ella no es tu mamá, nuestra madre se llama "Scarlett", es muy dulce, muy linda, siempre me cargaba con mucho cariño, y papá era alguien amable, además de que tenemos un hermano._

_-¿Un… hermano?-Ese había sido el sueño de Anice, tener un hermano, no importaba que fuera mayor o menor, realmente quería un hermano, quería sentirse menos sola._

_-sí, un hermano, se llamaba William._

_-William…_

_-Si deseas, podemos ir con ellos, solo dame la mano.- El chico había extendido su mano, si la chica la tomaba, su vida se consumiría, recuperaría su cuerpo y por fin volvería a casa._

_La chica no estaba segura de qué hacer, le gustaba la idea de una familia, pero al pensar en Aurora, no estaba segura que hacer, la quería a pesar que ella no. Había incógnitas en su cabeza sobre eso, entonces, sin previo aviso el chico le tomó la mano, la chica se asustó y quiso alejarse._

_-¡Suéltame!_

_-¿!Y tú crees que lo haré!? Esperé mucho por esto, ahora maldita, ¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!_

_Anice se asustó y mientras sentía que caía junto a él, podía ver en su mente los recuerdos del chico, además de su vida. Continúo intentando zafarse y viendo todo lo que le había pasado, al final las lágrimas empezaron a salir, y cuando por fin no pudo más, el otro aprovechó y la abrasó, la tenía, por fin podría recuperar su cuerpo, por fin se podría deshacer de aquella niña estúpida, recuperar su vida, su familia, recuperaría todo, pero entonces, en el último momento de su vuelo mental, antes de caer imaginariamente con la tierra, la chica lo empujó. _

_Sus planes se habían frustrado y ahora tendrían que compartir el cuerpo. Sus pensamientos y mente se unieron, pero Anice continuó existiendo, su cuerpo, el que compartirían, tomó la forma de la chica, pero no importaba, estaba vivo, y aunque sentía que tenía una doble personalidad por compartir la mente con aquella niña, no importaba, había vuelto al mundo._

_Al despertar, en una base suiza, la chica se levantó rápidamente, se tocó el rostro rápidamente, sus cabellos estaban también, sus manos, su cuerpo, sentía que todo había sido un sueño, que no había muerto, pero era mentira, sí había muerto, además, sus pensamientos, los pensamientos que compartía con el otro chico le decía eso. Entonces, de la nada, oyó voces, se asustó y se hizo la muerta. Sería llevada por un hombre, un hombre que tenía su rostro, sabía que era su padre, no le dijo nada, solo se hizo la dormida. _

_El tiempo pasaría, Anice se acostumbraría a su nueva familia, se sentía alegre con su padre, con su madre se le hizo algo difícil, pues tenía el sabor agrio de Aurora aún en su corazón, como una marca, pero con los años la podría ver como su madre, las heridas que tenía en su corazón se sanarían, pero no así su cuerpo, pues tenía una cicatriz en su espalda, cicatriz que le recordaba que había estado atrapada con un grupo de seres despiadados. _

_Quizás su hermano la trataba mal, muy mal, no la veía con mucho placer, pero podía estar calmada, solo cuando pensaba en la situación que había vivido, en la situación de ser dos personas, que si se transformaba en la forma del chico pensaba en formas despiadadas de eliminar a sus enemigos, se sentía mal, habían unido sus mentes, la manera dulce de Anice sobresalía si tenía forma de niña, su actitud asesina y desafiante aparecía si se transformaba en chico._

_Un día, la chica recordó algunas cosas, pequeñas cosas olvidadas; el nombre que se le había dado a aquel chico, era por alguien muerto, un bebé había muerto muchos años atrás. Pensó y pensó en aquel chico, que teóricamente era irónico pensar que estaba muerto y que tenía el nombre de un muerto. Entonces, en su mente que ya había sido contaminado con la locura muchos años atrás, le vino una idea, matar a la persona del nombre, revivirla como con su cuerpo, y matarlo, era un plan perfecto, se demostraría que estaba vivo, que la chica llamada "Anice" no era más que un recuerdo, que ahora era solo Aaron con una personalidad mezclada con los de aquella niña. Se alegró, y una noche hizo un hechizo. Huyó a alguna ciudad de Estados Unidos, ya había ido ahí muchas veces, le gustaba explorar y quería ver a esa mujer que en algún momento llamó mamá, quería matarla por todo lo que le había hecho, así que, se conocía el terreno. Lo hizo aparecer una noche y se fue, el chico, Aaron Jones-Kirkland, no lo sabía, pero había sido traido solo por un juego, un "quizás funcione el hechizo, pero es improbable" "juguemos a dios, pues él juega con nosotros". _

_El juego del chico loco había empezado, quería demostrarse que no estaba muerto._

_-La criatura de doble corazón.-_

* * *

Reconteo del mundo.

Aaron se lo quedó mirando, dubitativo, pensando en qué hacer, podía luchar contra "él" contra aquel chico en el que se había transformado Anice, pero no sabía si lograría vencerlo. Era alguien que si era cierto, lo había traído hasta es mundo, si eso era cierto, si no le mentía, era más fuerte que cualquiera que conociera.

Por unos segundo dudo si irse, pero tomó valor, pensó es su mundo y se decidió en volver al mundo que le correspondía. Se colocó en una pose de puños y le mostró cara de coraje.

La batalla empezaba.

* * *

En su cuarto Will hablaba con Isabella.

-calma, no es necesario que te asustes, si ya nos hubieran detectado lo sabríamos.

-_Pero… ¿tú crees eso William?_

-Sí, Calma, recuerda que son pequeños metales invisibles, además, los conectores son de un metal tan raro que no creo que puedan ni saber como cancelar la conexión.-Ellos dos había puesto algo parecido a minisatélites en el fondo del mar, les había tomado muchos días, pero lo habían logrado, la comunicación transatlántica se había logrado.

-_Bueno… sí tú lo dices…_

-Y, ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-_bien, ocupada con papá._

-Ya veo.-Isabella tenía un padrastro, la había cuidado durante tanto tiempo que ahora le decía a ese hombre "papá", era su padre, no importaba que no tuvieran lazos de sangre. Los lazos de sangre no le importaban, eran tontos.

-_Oye, sabes, las cosas han estado muy alborotadas acá, con lo de que estamos perdiendo hielo, estamos en una ruina total, no sabes lo complicado que está esto… _

-bueno, te recuerdo que yo estoy más cerca a nueva Atlántida y a sus aliados… así que, imagina mis problema… jaja

-_Sí, lo había olvidado. Y… ¿qué tal tu hermana?, sé que no te agrada hablar de ella, pero…_

-Es que, tú no sabes, ella nos oculta algo, es peligrosa, y como tú dices, no se sabe ya si uno es un SS o no.

-_Sí…_

-Y, ¿que pasó con…?-de repente se detuvo, pudo sentir magia, magia pura, era poderosa.

-¿_Will? ¿Estás bien?_

-Sí… pero, ¿sentiste eso?

-_Sentir ¿qué?_

-Nada… olvídalo, creo que hay problemas cerca, me tengo que ir, te quiero. Chao.

-_Will ¡espe…!_- El chico cortó la comunicación, algo malo pasaba, y sí tenía razón, estaban en peligro todos.

Salió corriendo rápidamente, el sol se ocultaba y pronto vendría la noche, realmente esperaba que no fueran los de nueva Atlántida, pero si no era ella, la lider de aquellos hombre, pronto vendría, atraída por la magia tan rara y poderosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, un chico sin poderes luchaba contra otro joven que quizás tenía, o aparentaba, menos años, pero, más poderoso que él, muy poderoso con respecto a la magia.

-Sabes Aaron, te doy un regalo…-le dijo el chico antes de empezar con los ataques.-Recupera lo perdido, y veamos, si tus amigos te querían tanto...- Aaron al principio no le entendió, trató de pensar en ese acertijo y de repente, pudo ver a cada uno de sus amigos en su mente, podía visualizarlos perfectamente, y entonces lo percató, sus recuerdos, todos y cada uno de ellos, habían vuelto.

Aaron estaba seguro ¡El chico quería un pelea justa! Eso significaba que le había devuelto la magia, junto con sus recuerdos. Estaba seguro. De intentó pensar en las ventiscas, como las de su madre, ese era su poder principalmente después de todo, pero entonces, un viento frío se formó, no una ventisca o un torbellino, no, era un ligero viento frío, tan frío como el hielo.

_Jeanne_

Mientras el aire frío poco a poco empezaba a formar hielo por sobre los pocos árboles que había y sobre el césped, recordó el paisaje helado de los países del norte. Por alguna razón se sintió más en confianza, como si fuera el perfecto lugar donde pelear.

_Ludovik, Absjorn, Hillevi y Niklas_

-bien, empieza lo divertido.- dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras sus ojos, la parte blanca del ojo se tornaba de un color rojo, y de su boca poco a poco salía fuego.

El chico que en algún momento fue Anice corrió hacia Aaron, lo iba a atacar con sus manos que habían tomado forma de garras, eran como garras de dragón, de un color naranja brillante y con una uñas descomunalmente grandes.

Aaron lo esquivo mientras arena salía desde el piso, se había formado algo parecido a un pico, hiriendo al pelirrojo en su mano, le había atravesado la mano derecha. El chico gritó y más y más veces empezó a atacar la arena, Aaron la comandaba, pero era casi inconciente. El más joven se hartó de él y entonces lo empezó a atacar bruscamente, pero por alguna razón Aaron pudo esquivarlo más y más rápido, incluso, sin desearlo podía dar volteretas como un profesional de artes marciales.

_Cleopatra, Alphonse y Xue._

* * *

Luego de caminar mucho por fin Will estaba a unos metros del lugar donde su "hermana" y Aaron luchaban, corrió un poco más hasta que, para su sorpresa vio fuego, como el de un dragón, aquel fuego era tan fuerte que llegaba a varios metros de altura, por un momento temió que fuera Nueva Atlántida, o su gente, pero al llegar a la cima del pequeño monte logró ver a un joven pelirrojo, como él, luchando contra Aaron. En ese momento se sorprendió y un montón de recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza. El día que habían secuestrado a su hermana algo había pasado. Algo que él había bloqueado sin querer.

* * *

_Era una tarde nublada, todo el día había sido así. Will no podía soportar ni un segundo más en esa casa a las orillas del lago Ness, tenía la necesidad de ir a ver a Nessi, estaba enojado porque su hermano, que había nacido en la mañana, tenía muy preocupados y ocupados a sus padres._

_De repente, en la tarde llegaron rumores de que había gente de Nueva Atlántida infiltrada, que había llegado hasta Escocia, y que pronto los atacarían, su padre no dudó y le dijo que por favor se quedara con su madre, un grupo de militares fue llamado para vigilarlos y Scott partió a ver si realmente esa bruja estaba cerca. Pasaron los minutos, luego las horas, y entonces, cuando estaba con su madre en el cuarto de su hermano, leyendo un libro mientras ella veía que su hermano no se despertara, oyó un ruido, era como una explosión. Por un momento pensó en un ataque de bombardeo, mientras su madre veía que el bebé no se despertara y él se asomaba por la ventana, una explosión justo frente a ellos ocurrió. Su tímpano derecho por un momento se dañó, estaba sangrando fuertemente y entonces quedó inconsciente, pero cuando despertó logró ver a su madre, desmayada y al bebé llorando, su llanto lo había despertado. _

_Se acercó lentamente a su hermano, Will tenía algunos vidrios en su brazo derecho por sobre todo, al igual que en su rostro. Se acercó de a poco y cuando lo iba a cargar y a despertar a su madre, entonces, dos personas entraron, tenían un traje de guerra y el signo del mar de Nueva Atlántida. La que quizás era la jefa, pues fue la primera en hablar, le dijo que le entregara a ese bebé, que si no, lo mataría._

_Lo último de su recuerdo sería que por miedo, pues apenas si tenía 11 años, le daba el bebé a una completa desconocida, luego, un golpe en la nuca por parte del compañero de la rubia, y un horrible dolor, un enojo contra sí mismo, el cual, con el tiempo y el olvido se volvería un odio hacia alguien inocente. Un odio contra su hermana Anice._

* * *

Aaron había estado esquivando los ataques de Anice, eran solo enojo y odio, eran "ataques a lo bruto". Sabía que podía atacarlo, pero en su cabeza corría una idea, como un lema.

"Ten una estrategia, eso te garantizará la victoria."

_Alizé._

Luego de pensarlo mucho por fin tuvo una idea, buscar su propio hilo del destino como el hombre del diario, era lo único lógico que se le ocurría, pues, si lo había revivido, tenía suficiente poder como para darle una gran pelea.

-¡ah!-gritó Aaron mientras hacía aparecer agua desde el subsuelo.

_Camillo y Alphonse_

Empezó con sus ataques. Agua, para apagar el fuego, al acercarse más, ondas sonoras, como las de Alizé, cuando por fin se acercó le tiró un golpe certero y fuerte en el rostro. Sabía bien de donde provenían esos golpes de piedra, o más bien, de hielo.

_Annya_

El chico cayó, tenía algo de sangre en la comisura de la boca, sonrió, se paró y se la limpió.

Mientras Aaron volvía a correr hacia su enemigo, para darle otro golpe, o quizás congelarlo, el piso empezó a temblar. Desde el suelo fue atrapado por rosas, las rosas blancas se tiñeron con algo de sangre de Aaron, estaba atrapado, el chico lo había atrapado y ahora estaba con los brazos extendidos, haciendo una cruz, muy parecida a la que tenía Anice en la espalda.

Mientras Aaron intentaba congelar el ramal de rosas su enemigo se acercaba a paso lento.

-Bueno Aaron, parece que se acabó el combate… Realmente creí que me darías más pelea, pero… aunque me demostraste que tus amigos están contigo, me aburres, y mucho. Tengo el tiempo algo justo y prefiero encargarme de algunas cosas, así que…

-¡Pero si yo estoy ganando! ¡Deja de ser tan estúpido y cobarde y suéltame! ¡Quiero un duelo justo! Maldita sea.

El chico lo miró con enojo, sí, el rubio era fuerte, y quizás podría ganarle, o en su cabeza eso creía él, pero no,él a penas si había usado magia, no había usado ni el1%, lo único que necesitaba probar era la fuerza de la gente, vaya que era impresionante la magia del amor, aunque fuera solo un amor de amistad, era simplemente extraña y curiosa para él.

De repente Aaron sintió que su energía se iba, poco a poco su fuerza y tolerancia al dolor se fue y empezó a gritar por el dolor, las rosas se incrustaban más y más en él

-¡AAAHH!

-Vamos Aaron… no duelen, no sabes mucho de dolor, has sido feliz-le dijo su contrincante con una sonrisa sádica y muerta mientras lo veía fijamente.-Eres débil, mírate, acá todos y cada uno hemos sufrido, muchos darían lo que fuera para ver tanta paz, pero… tú y la gente de allá es débil, son débiles, no han sufrido lo suficiente.-Volvió a aumentar el ajuste de las ramas, alzó su mano izquierda e hizo el además de cerrarlo.

-¡AAHHH!

Mientras el joven menor se regocijaba con los gritos del chico de repente, sintió una presencia, de inmediato del suelo hizo salir una gran roca en forma puntiaguda del suelo hasta el cuello del que había llegado, su corto cabello se alzo como cobras y cuando vió a su enemigo, se quedó estático.

-Aaron, ¿qué está pasando?-preguntó el recién llegado mientras tenía algo filudo apuntando a su cuello, estaba estático.

-Hermano…- de repente dijo el pelirrojo menor, su cabello se hizo largo, bajo de estatura y su rostro se volvió uno más fino y de niña, había vuelto a ser una niña. Estaba aterrado viendo a su hermano, sentía que por alguna razón su mundo se caía.

El joven al ver que la otra persona tomaba la forma de su hermana se dio cuenta, esa era la verdadera forma de Anice. De inmediato recordó que su hermana había nacido como un hombre, y notó que a pesar de que se suponiera de que debía tener magia, era más poderoso que él y su padre, nunca había sentido nada así, y si ahora lo ponía en una situación así, algo malo pasaba.

-Anice….-le dijo mirándola.

Anice dio un paso hacia atrás.

-W-willliam-dijo con la voz aterrada y cortada.

-Dime, ¿qué hiciste?-le preguntó, de inmediato hizo desaparecer la piedra que le amenazaba con degollarlo y caminó en dirección a la chica, empezó a extender los brazos hacia la niña.

Anice no estaba segura que hacer, tenía miedo, era miedo real, nunca había sentido algo así, para colmo, no era algo como el miedo común, era como terror o fobia, recordaba algunas cosas. Mientras veía a su hermano acercándose y a extender los brazos, al notar que estaba a unos centímetros, cerró los ojos, por un segundo creyó que la mataría, por alguna razón recordó el día que Ardashir de una manera parecida la había matado, pero, sentía calma al pensar en morir. Una idea fugaz de clavarle púas por todos lados le vino a la mente, pero se dio cuenta que era una cobarde, al menos con su hermano no podía hacer eso.

De repente, unos brazos pasaron por su atrás, cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que no la iban matar, que en realidad no era nada más que un abraso.

-Perdón…-le pidió William, la había odiado desde hace mucho y ni sabía el porqué, resultaba que en realidad se odiaba a sí mismo por ser débil aquel día.-Perdón…-por fin entendía todos los odios y rencores.

Anice al oir eso, su corazón se rompió y entonces empezó a llorar.

Las ramas que habían atrapado a Aaron se disolvieron, Aaron cayó, las ramas ya hace un momento que se había empezado a marchitar y a desajustar. Entonces Aaron por alguna razón sintió que todo había terminado. Sonrió aliviado y pensó que poco a poco todo iría mejor. Suspiró mientras el aire se volvía más cálido y el hielo se derretía. Por alguna razón empezó a pensar en su familia y en todos los problemas que habían tenido juntos.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos, cuando por fin Anice y William hicieron pases, Anice se acercó a Aaron, Will se alejó de ellos, les dijo que había peligro de que algo malo pasara, de que Nueva Atlántida atacara por la magia de Anice.

Ambos se sentaron en el frío, y algo húmedo, pasto. Anice empezó la conversación, había adoptado su forma masculina.

-Aaron, perdón, fui imprudente.- Aaron no contestó no sabía si contestar si quiera.- Perdón, es solo que… odiaba pensar en que estaba muerto, que tenía incluso el nombre de un muerto. Odiaba pensar que era la causa del temor y las obsesiones de mis padres… que… debía morir, que esa forma con la cual había nacido, que ese bebé que nació, Aaron Kirkland, debía morir. Te traje por eso, para matarte y a la vez matarme a mí mismo. Además, quería recuperar algo que quizás ya no me pertenece, hace mucho que perdí mi cuerpo, pero con desesperación deseaba recuperarlo, quizás es imposible, somos dos los que habitamos este cuerpo, creo que Anice es la que se lo merece, más que yo, después de todo, ha sufrido más, era solo una niña cuando todo eso le pasó, me quedé con su personalidad y su forma, ella merecía tener un hermano y una familia…-Agachó la cabeza mientras Aaron lo miró algo sorprendido. De repente el chico volvió a su forma de niña.-Pero sabes… me alegro haberte conocido.- Le sonrió y le tomó la mano.- Me agradas.- Le sonrió por primera vez con una sonrisa real, una sonrisa sincera y de verdadera felicidad.- Por cierto, te debo algo...

Aaron alejó su mano de la niña, la chica al ver eso suspiró y se paró, caminó hasta lo alto de la pequeña colina donde estaban, con su dedo índice dibujó un círculo en el aire y de inmediato creó un agujero negro para Aaron.

-Aaron, te lo debía, así que, vuelve a tu mundo.

Aaron le miró con algo de desconfianza, la chica lo había intentado asesinar así que era como que "ahora soy buena y tú me creerás" no estaba seguro si quiera de confiar en la loca historia de su "otro yo" y ya ni sabía si llamarlo Anice, o Aaron, él creía que Anice sufría doble personalidad, era un caso muy extraño y raro, además, no tenía ni el tiempo para pensar bien en eso.

-Calma, mejor te metes, no te queda de otra, recuerda, yo te traje de la muerte y te regresaré a tu verdadero mundo, este mundo es quizás una ilusión, pero..., me gusta tal cual es, mi madre es feliz a diferencia de en el tuyo, y hay muchas cosas malas que han pasado, cosas horrible y terribles, pero realmente quiero pensar que este mundo a pesar de vivir en tantas guerras y muertes, puede llegar a ser feliz…-le sonrió quizás con una sonrisa sincera, algo triste, pero sincera.

-Bueno… entonces Anice.-Se agachó un poco y quedó a su pequeña altura.-supongo que me puedes devolver ya…- posó una mano sobre la nuca de la niña.-aunque sabes, estás algo loca, la persona más loca que he conocido a decir verdad….

Anice al oír lo primero abrió los ojos ligeramente más y luego se rió.

-Olvídalo, entra.- Un fuerte viento empezó a soplar.-Pronto llegaran desde SSs hasta naves de combate.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-sólo lo sé, no es necesario ver para creer. Recordó que una vez Aurora le había dicho eso, la odiaba, pero de alguna manera recordó los ligeros casi mínimos momentos en lsoq ue no había sido mala con ella, que incluso había sido amable con ella en algunas ocasiones, inexistentes, pero por ahí estaban, dispersas en el tiempo.

-Bueno… Supongo que entonces es el adiós ¿no?

-Vete ya tonto.- Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.- cuídate…- lo empujó hacia el hueco negro.-¡y cuida a quienes amas!-Le dijo por última vez mientras el hueco se cerraba y Aaron la perdía de vista en medio de la oscuridad.

Aaron por un segundo cerró los ojos, estaba flotando en la oscuridad, y por primer vez no sentía miedo de estar ahí.

-Anice...-Se puso a pensar en aquella nila, era extraña, loca, bizarra, pero... le alegraba que por fin hubiera tenido algo de paz, se alegraba que Aaron se hubiera aceptado como Anice, que valorara a la antigua Anice, y que cumpliera el sueño de la antigua chica. Sonrió, y entonces pensó en los otros, les desea bien a William y a Isabella, que eran peculiares, pero luchaban por una buena causa Realmente deseó que las cosas fueran a ir bien en ese mundo.

Entonces, sin más, se quedó dormido. Por alguna razón una sonrisa se dibujaba perfectamente en su rostro.

* * *

_-Aaron…. Aaron…_

Alguien lo llamaba.

_-Aaron…._

De repente, agua fría, le habían tirado un balde de agua casi congelada en la cabeza.

Aaron se levantó rápido, con algo de frío y temblando, además de que, por poco y se ahogaba, entonces, frente a sus ojos, de dibujó el perfil de una mujer, ¡la más bella del mundo! Era su bella Jeanne, y era ella, pues tenía el cabello largo y un semblante más dulce, además de que usaba lentes, no googles.

Al verla, de inmediato se lanzó sobre ella. Cayó sobre ella, y mientras unas lágrimas salían, pudo reir como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Estaba feliz, pues por fin estaba de nuevo en casa.

* * *

Bueno... final feliz creo. Ojalá les haya gustado, esto es lo más largo escrito y publicado hasta ahora acá, pero espero que les haya gustado, me divertí, y sí, Aaron volvió a su mundo, volvió con Jeanne, fue un sueño o no? bueno, eso fue solo algo como dejado a lo paradógico.

Gracias por haber leido y comentado, me divertí mucho leyendo lo que escribieron y nah, muy cursi el final lo admito, pero mi mente no funcionó para más lol.

Gracias, de verás, gracias por cada comentario y por leer, espero no haberlas decepcionado a muchos con el final (aunque creo que lo hize lol...)

Comentarios? (lo dudo XD)

Lamento si algunas cosas quedaron como en el aire, aún no me puedo dar a expresar bien, pero, de veras, **hecho con amor y cariño **


End file.
